Twins of Day and Night
by Bugg18
Summary: Luna and Kagome are twin sisters. Only where Kagome is human, Luna is a vampire demon. Together they will full fill an ancient prophecy to end Naraku and the suffering of Midoriko who is still trapped in the jewel. Along the way, Luna falls for the persistent wolf demon, Koga who finds that he loves her and not Kagome! What will happen? KagxInu, KogaXLuna, and you know the others!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Prophecy

As the days grow darker,

A dark being shall arise.

Together the twin priestesses of day and night will break the dawn,

And the evil night that lusts after the Shikon no Tama,

Will be vanquished.

But beware of the priestess of the night.

For she is ruled by a dark hunger,

A darker force.

In the end, light and dark will come together,

To finish the unending battle within…

"Daddy!" Luna shouted as she watched her father go down. How could her uncle do this to her and her father? She ran over to her father's dying form.

"Hang on, Daddy! Please don't leave me!" Luna begged him even though deep in her heart she knew it was futile…

"Sorry, baby. I have no choice but to leave, so you have to be strong for me and your sister. Remember what I taught you Alun…" His life left him at that moment.

"No!" She screeched to the world, and anger and loathing filled her heart.

Luna jerked up right. It had been years since she last dreamed about the day her uncle; her father's beloved brother had murdered him in cold blood. Tears burned her eyes, like they always did every time she had that dream and her father had called her that name…

Alun.

It means Lunar, or Luna as in her name. The language it was in was one her younger twin sister Kagome and younger brother Sota had no clue exited. It was the darker half of their family's blood.

The demon blood of the family…

Kagome and Luna's mother may be human, but their father had been what the feudal era called a vampire demon, and Hollywood of the modern era a blood sucking vampire. You would think that it made them half demons, but strangely when they had been conceived, the demon blood only affected the more advance embryo, leaving the lesser advanced one human. Very strange form of genetics, but that's what it was in Luna's eyes.

Besides, it was the only explanation she could get out of her father before he was killed.

"Luna! Come on we need to hurry. You know how Inuyasha gets when he thinks we're taking too long." Kagome called from the door way to Luna's darkened room.

"Can't he wait a few more hours?" Luna said sarcastically, pulling the covers up over her head to block out the light coming in through the door.

"You know how he is. He'll come through if we don't show up soon, and if he does what will we do if the neighbors see him and call the cops on us?" Kagome chided.

Peeking out from under the covers with one eye, Luna gave her sister a skeptical look. It had become official; her sister had been watching way too many science fiction movies…

"Go away…" She whined, pulling the covers back over herself once more.

Sighing heavily, Kagome threw up her hands and went to the light switch across the room and flipped it on. Walking back over to the foot of her sister's bed, she gathered the covers up in one hand and with a quick steady yank, pulled them off of her sister's snoozing form.

Luna rolled over to try and block out the light as much as possible.

"Kags, unless you have a death wish, I suggest you cut it out." Luna warned before grabbing a pillow and covering her head with it.

Determined not to be thwarted, Kagome retreated to the kitchen and reached into the cabinet to grab a metal bowl. Going to the sink, she filled it with cold water. Smirking to herself, she took it back to Luna's room. Looking at Luna's snoozing form lying face down from the door way, Kagome braced herself for a quick escape.

_One… Two… Three!_ Kagome mentally counted down before throwing the cold water all over Luna. As soon as the water left the bowl, Kagome had fled to her room and shut and locked the door as she heard Luna yelp in surprise. She couldn't stop the laughing that racked her frame…

Despite her rude awakening, Luna was ready to go in less than an hour. Kagome was still laughing about winning when she met up with Luna at the well house, who swore revenge.

Even so, Luna couldn't deny that she thought that Kagome's strategy was quite effective on getting her to wake up. Walking into the well house, the sisters jumped over at the same time. They found it more fun and easier on the nerves to travel through at the same time. That way if they got stuck or something, they'll at least have someone with them…

When the blue light faded and they had climbed out, Luna could sense Inuyasha racing their way. His scent also had the hint of anger, annoyance, and relief. The relief due only on Kagome's part. Luna knew that Inuyasha and Kagome secretly loved each other. The secret being that they loved one another of course.

Inuyasha always assumed that nobody knew about it, while Kagome knew that she, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could see it.

"What took you two so long?" Inuyasha snapped at them.

Luna raised a questioning brow at his tone and attitude towards them.

"Making sure we got enough sleep before we took off for the East today. Problem with that Inuyasha?" Luna snapped back.

"Sleep! All you ever do is sleep half of the day away when we could be making good distance with that wasted time!"

Luna turned slightly away from Inuyasha and pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation.

"Kagome, can I?" Luna asked.

"Just don't kill him, Luna." Kagome agreed.

Smiling evilly, Luna faced Inuyasha again.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha gave a frightened yell as he plummeted towards the earth with a hard thud, stopping the argument quickly.

Inuyasha got up off the ground sputtering curses, but he didn't try to push the argument or try to fight further. Instead he followed the girls back to Kaede's village. Luna and Kagome both knew it would be faster if Inuyasha would just take Kagome and took off as Luna kept up, if their friends knew about Luna's secret.

They both knew that if others knew about Luna being a vampire demon, then other demons would come around to try and kill her. If Naraku were to come along and get his hands on her and absorb her, then all they knew would be in terrible danger. Thus the sisters decided to keep it to themselves.

It also worked in their favor that vampire demons smelled very similar to humans. It took a demon who'd encountered a vampire demon before to tell the difference between the two scents.

Back in the village, they came across Miroku meditating, Sango cleaning her weapons, and Shippo practicing his fox magic. Shippo was the first one to notice them coming back. With a small giggle, Shippo ran up to them and jumped into Kagome's arms since she was the first one he could reach.

"Kagome, Luna, you're back!" He squealed happily.

"Yeah, we're back." Kagome said smiling.

Luna couldn't help but smile as well as they continued on to the rest of their friends. Shippo could be so cute sometimes, where Miroku was a letch, Inuyasha a pain in the ass, and Sango being well Sango…

When they reached them, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Alright, let's get moving. We've got a long way to go before we can head back here." He said turning to start walking east.

As they started walking, Luna had an odd feeling, like they would encounter something down the road.

And it wasn't going to be pretty…

…...

I'm sorry that I had to take this fanfic down for a little while. The way the words were on the web page just looked really unorganized and it really bothered me so I had to fix it. I also changed some things, but I couldn't really help it. When I first wrote it, I had a really outdated computer. Well, since updating I've run into the problem of my new computer not wanting to read the older one so I really had no choice but to re-write it.

Any way, thanks for reading and being pacient while I fixed a sloppy problem…

Thanks,

Bugg18

Ps. Before I forget, thanks in advance for any reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Terrors of the East

Koga had been running for hours and still he felt no exhaustion. The two sacred jewel shards he'd jammed in his legs a couple of weeks ago really boosted his already insane speed to even faster limits. At this moment, he was chasing a demon that possessed another jewel shard. After catching his scent, Koga had set out with his hungry underlings to the village the demon was currently hiding in.

In no time he reached the village with his wolves a good distance right behind him. He waited until they came up beside him and stopped before speaking to them in their own wolf language.

_"If you all do your jobs, you might be in for a feast tonight! Now let's get that demon and his shard."_ He barked at them before sending them off ahead of him to surround their said enemy.

In no time the wolves had spotted the demon and chased him down into a small pond of water. Once the demon seen that there wasn't any place to run, Koga could smell when his fear and panic set in.

With an evil smirk on his face, Koga leisurely walked over to him and knelt down in front of the cornered lower level demon.

"Hand your shard over, and you might be shown mercy." Koga said in a cocky voice.

The demon looked appalled at handing it over.

"No! I'm keeping this shard for myself. I'll never be a weak again!" He shouted up at the wolf demon that had been pursuing him for the last half hour.

Koga's smile widened.

"Have it your way then…" He said before outright killing the demon and taking his jewel shard.

Looking at the tiny fragment, Koga then proceeded to shove it into his arm. He could feel the power surge through his blood, making him feel exhilarated. Looking at his underlings, he felt that they had done a good job.

_"All of you go eat until your heart's content!"_ he shouted, giving them permission to go ahead and eat. As they set about to eating the villagers, Koga turned from all of the screaming the humans were doing and darted off into the near by forest a ways to test out his abilities with the newly added shard in his body. He didn't want to risk any of his wolves getting hurt because he didn't know what kind of power he had.

Luna sighed heavily as they kept walking. They had been at the path for about two weeks now.

No demons…

No Naraku…

Nothing…

As the group continued walking, the wind shifted direction, bringing with it a scent that made Luna's senses clench with heated thirst. Due to what kind of demon she was and how strong the stench smelled could only mean one thing, the village up ahead they were headed to have been completely slaughtered.

And she wasn't the only one to smell it.

"I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome gasped, looking ahead.

"And I smell human blood." Inuyasha said as he froze mid step before flying on ahead of them.

Looking at each other for a moment, they prepared themselves for a possible fight in the village if whatever killed the villagers was still lurking about.

Kagome let Sango and Miroku go on up ahead of her so that she could speak to her sister in a small form of privacy.

"Do you smell it too, Luna?" She asked in a whisper.

Luna nodded once as she prepared her line of throwing knives across her body. While Kagome was the one with the bow, Luna had learned how to fight with knives. She even knew how to place her demonic energy in them to make them have a bigger impact on damaging her enemies.

When they reached the village, it looked as thought every living thing there had been slaughtered. Not to mention that the smell of wolves covered the entire area, every person that was dead…

"What happened here?" Kagome asked in shock. Never before had she see such carnage…

"It had to have been wolves. Their horrid smell is all over the place!" Inuyasha growled.

Then it seemed that out of no where the said wolves had them surrounded, growling and snapping at them. Seeing them closing in, Shippo shrieked and jumped into Kagome's arms in fright.

"They're surrounding us!" He squeaked.

"Why are they still doing here?" Miroku asked as he prepared his staff to fight.

"I don't know. But I do know that they're strays because their leader doesn't seem to be around…" Inuyasha growled as he charged at the wolves. They would pay for killing the village and threatening his friends especially Kagome.

As Inuyasha proceeded to cut the wolves down at a fast pace, the other's seemed to retreat. Running up a hill, they all threw back their heads and began howling.

"Watch your backs; they're calling for back up!" Luna said, keeping a wary eye out on their surroundings.

Luna was about to spring forward to engage some of the wolves when a loud gasp from Kagome stopped her dead in her tracks. Looking back at her sister, Luna's eyes narrowed. Something else was up…

"I can sense jewel shards, and they're coming this way _really_ fast!"

No sooner had those words left Kagome's mouth; a huge tornado popped out of no where and was speeding their way. Luna looked at the tornado in shock. She'd never seen one where there were no clouds in the sky, and wondered how it could be possible.

As she looked, she soon spotted why… At the center of the tornado glowed three jewel shards, and from the smell coming off of the tornado, Luna guessed that another wolf demon was headed their way.

_Just great! More terrors of the east here we come. _Luna thought dryly. At least until the tornado stopped to reveal a hot looking humanoid wolf demon…

…

Alright, as you've guessed by now I've set it up to the setting where they first meet Koga the wolf demon who is currently not happy about his wolves being killed by the group. Alright, if we follow the anime a little bit, we know that Koga will see potential for our twins. What happens in the next chapter is a surprise thought… Read it when it's put up to find out.

Thanks for reading!

Bugg 18


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Koga the Wolf Demon

Luna couldn't believe herself. This guy and his wolves had killed these people, and for what reason she had no idea. She was checking out the enemy and in front of everybody at that!

_Get a grip, Luna. You may have to kill this guy by the end of the day!_ She mentally shouted at herself. Thankfully the wolf demon kept his eyes on Inuyasha and not how much she stared at him, wanting a piece of him all to her self…

The wolf demon looked at them, then at the wolves that were barking and yelping at him, and his gaze rested on his wolves that Inuyasha had cut down before returning his gaze back up at them.

"How dare you kill my wolves? I'll make you pay with your lives." He snarled lowly at them, venomous anger dripping from his voice.

He defiantly wasn't a happy wolf!

"Oh like your one to talk. Tell me how many innocent human lives you've killed!" Inuyasha growled back.

Koga shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"They needed to eat, got a problem with that Mutt Face?"

After that, the wolf demon and Inuyasha went into a bout of calling each other names and how the other should be put down for various reasons.

Shaking her head at the two, she looked over at Kagome.

"Do you still sense them, Kagome? Are they on that wolf demon arguing with Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yes, it's where he's standing. Why? Can you see them?"

Looking the wolf demon over for the millionth time, thankfully without her mind going blank, Luna could see the shards, one in the right arm, and two in the legs, in the calf of the leg to be precise.

Looking back at the twos expressions as they began fighting, Luna could tell that they were about to resort to killing each other.

"Inuyasha, he's got three shards, right arm and both legs!" She shouted after seeing the wolf demon knock Inuyasha flat on his ass. Something she actually mentally cheered on, especially since he annoyed her and Kagome a good bit of the time.

…..

Koga jumped when he heard one of the human women shouted out that he had jewel shards in his arm and legs. There when his element of surprise!

Turning to get a better luck at the woman who could see them, Koga was surprised to see him self looking at a young girl about the age of eighteen. How old he would be in human years.

_She can tell…_ He thought in surprise as their conversation popped back through his mind. It had been quick and silent, but he'd kept up with it just incase they tried any funny business while he dealt with the Mutt.

_Do you still sense them, Kagome?_ The girl with silver eyes had said to a girl with brown eyes that looked almost identical to her. They had to have been twin sisters, with one apparently able to sense the shards, and the other see them.

He would have continued to think down a path to plan their capture if Inuyasha hadn't started his taunts back again.

"That explains why you're actin so tough, it's because you have jewel shards. You ain't so tough after all!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Shut up, Albino Runt!"

"You should be put down for rabies!"

Koga landed a solid hit on the Mutt he was fighting.

"I'm Koga, the new leader of the wolf demon tribe and your destroyer!" He sneered at the mutt before attacking again.

…..

Luna nearly smacked herself in the head when their banter started back up again instead of getting their fight over with.

"He's a wolf demon, if you all haven't guessed already…" Sango said behind them as Inuyasha and the wolf demon stood toe to toe waiting for the other to make the first move, a real fight between two wild dogs if you asked Luna.

"Have you encountered them before?" Miroku asked.

"No, but I knew other slayers who have. They described them as demons that could control wolves, and personally act not better than wolves themselves." Sango continued.

"They also have the same sense of battle honor as vampire demons do." Luna said looking back at the wolf demon whose name was Koga. She couldn't help herself, simply because she found Koga really hot.

The only problem with what she thought was that wolf demons loved to see women they desired as theirs. And having the notion of being owned by a man applied to her didn't sit well with Luna. As a child after her father had been murdered, she'd been forced to continue to live with her uncle who claimed he owned her and loved to cause her pain and suffering through his continuous beatings.

To make matters worse, her uncle had tattooed a seal on her upper left arm to seal away her demonic powers to keep her from fighting back. A plan with one minor flaw…

That idiot had forgotten to consider that Luna was as much as a fighter as her father had been. For about three years she'd suffered his cruelty before she had understood it and was sick of it. He might have taken her demonic powers, but he couldn't take away her natural strength and speed.

Determined to never fall victim to him again, Luna had trained herself until she literally dropped for days that turned into weeks that turned into months that finally turned into years. After a while, her strength started surpassing what the seal was meant to hold.

Then one day as she was training her self, her demonic energy had released itself, partially breaking her tattooed seal. To this day, she had what looked like a lightening bolt through it. It didn't look ugly or anything, but it did make it look cooler. Anyway, her uncle felt it and had gotten so pissed at her that he decided to kill her for being nuisance after he made her suffer more by killing her sister before her eyes.

A plan that would have worked if the idiot hadn't told her what he was going to do before he did it, but he jinxed it…

Hearing him say this, Luna had snapped. Not only did he betray their family once, but was willing to do it twice more! The moment Luna had gotten on the winning side, she never stopped attacking him. Not once until she had ripped his heart from his chest and took his head.

Blood vengeance was what some vampire demons relished. It was something she hated about her blood line, a self loathing that she had shared with her father. It was something neither of them liked, but abided by when it was called for. After the death of her uncle, his betrayal was made known and she had finally been allowed to return home to her human mother and sister, and half human half vampire demon Sota who had no clue as to what he was…

Snapping herself out of the past, Luna seen that Inuyasha was about to use the wind scar on Koga. Seeing this, she felt her heart speed up.

For some strange reason.

She didn't want the wolf demon, Koga to die…

In what seemed like slowed time, Koga backed off his assault making everyone look at him in confusion. Had he sensed what Inuyasha was about to do to him? Luna really hoped so, because she really didn't want to see the hot wolf demon be blown to a million pieces…

"Let's get out of here, this is too dangerous!" Koga shouted before creating a huge tornado to cover his and his wolves retreat…

If Luna knew anything about vampire demons and wolf demons, she knew that he hated to leave a battle in such a way. Regardless, their underlings always came first and if it was too dangerous for you, they would die guaranteed…

Everybody blinked as the wolves vanished. It was shocking but kind of funny that Inuyasha had been jilted from a fight.

"Inuyasha, were you about to use the wind scar on him?" Miroku asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, but the coward up and ran off. Why?" Inuyasha said, putting his sword away.

"It seems he sensed it before it hit him." Miroku reasoned.

"That's what I thought. And Inuyasha, DON'T CALL SOMEONE A COWARD FOR DOING WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE! WHEN IT COMES TO THOSE UNDER YOUR CARE WHEN SHIT LIKE THAT HAPPENS YOU GET THEM OUT OF THERE IF IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE IN TROUBLE, OR RISK CARRYING THEIR DEATHS ON YOUR SHOULDERS THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Luna shouted at Inuyasha…

_Dimmitt, I'm falling for a man eating wolf demon!_ Luna suddenly realized. What would Kagome say to her if she ever found out…?

"Why are you biting my head off? And you sound as if you fell for that mangy wolf at first sight!" Inuyasha fussed back.

_That does it!_ "Sit, Inuyasha!" Luna said as she blushed beat red.

Seeing Luna's red face, Kagome easily pieced it together. Luna had taken an interest in a man eating wolf. Then again, Kagome remembered what her elder twin sister was. Using humans for nourishment was something she and the wolf demons had in common. Only where the wolves ate every piece of meat, Luna could only survive on the blood of humans or animals or demons…

Huffing in anger, Inuyasha got off the ground and turned to face the direction Koga had gone off it.

_That cocky bastard will pay for calling me a Mutt! That mangy flea bag!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Weather Luna liked him or not, he was still going to kill him…

"Alright, since he's so fast and far ahead I guess we could stay the night here and I can pick up his scent tomorrow." He said, looking over his shoulder at the others who all nodded.

…..

The rest of that day passed without anything happening, much to Luna's disappointment. She was board, and not even helping set up a small hut and camp within did nothing to elevate it, not even helping make dinner…

Once dinner was done, Luna volunteered to go with Kagome to go find Inuyasha since the wind was blowing towards them and not him and he was a good distance off, and you never know when those wolves would show back up…

"Wait! How do you know how far off Inuyasha is, and if so how are you going to catch up to him?" Sango asked questionably.

Luna cringed as that bit of info slipped out. She hadn't meant to let the cat out of the bad, but she couldn't help herself. Besides, she figured that it was only a matter of time, place, and situation before they found out about it.

"Kagome, since we both know that I can go out alone I'll let you explain." Luna said, turning around to leave.

"Alright, if you're sure…"

Luna gave a short nod and left. As she was walking away, she heard Kagome telling Sango, and a just appeared Miroku and Shippo how she was born a vampire demon and Kagome a normal, regular human. She even told them why they had been separated at a young age and some of how they were brought back together.

They had been separated at a young age because Luna had once lost control of her demonic powers when someone had tried to hit Kagome and she had nearly killed them for it. She was really lucky they didn't lock her up then and there, but due to who her father was connected to, it was prevented and erased from the system that I'd ever done anything wrong. Her and Kagome hadn't been reunited until after their uncle, who Luna had the memory of, but not what he did erased from her mind thanks to one of their vampire demon elders, was killed by her own hands.

Looking down at her small hands as she walked, Luna thought that any male alive would think such small hands would be incapable of killing anything. It was her uncle's fatal mistake.

It didn't take her long to find Inuyasha, and the reason why Kirara was following him around a lot. He was using her to train his senses that detected his wind scar. When she got near she stopped and watched. The wind scar wasn't that hard to detect as long as you were a demon…

Luna waited until the wind scar had vanished before she approached them so that Inuyasha wouldn't attack her out of surprise. She'd seen the wind scar kill and seriously injure many demons, and she didn't want to be counted in that number…

"There you are Kirara, and Inuyasha. The foods done, they told me to come and find you both." She said, walking closer while pretending not to see a thing.

Apparently Inuyasha was grateful she hadn't. Showing that he hadn't mastered something was embarrassing to him. A fact she only knew due to Kagome.

"Okay. Why'd ya come out her by yourself, at least you don't have Kagome with you. If you'd brought her out here without any back up, I'd have to kill you." He huffed, turning to look the other direction when he'd caught what he said.

"Let's just say that I'm not built as weak as that." Luna said turning to leave then stopped as she thought of something. She had been meaning to talk to him about this for quite some time, but never could find the right opportunity.

"Oh, and about the whole running off to see Kikyo thing… Just so you know, I won't say anything to Kagome about how you feel about her. It's just that you need to choose one, and don't you dare play with either heart while you decide. If you do, I will rip yours out for the sake of my younger twin sister." Luna said turning back around to face a very shocked and flushed Inuyasha.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He stammered.

"Don't lie to me Inuyasha. I believe I did enough of that while I was in truth a vampire demon. Besides, she has feelings for you too if you haven't guessed. I'm just asking you to please tread carefully and consider her feelings. I promised to look after her on my father's dying breath, and I will not fail him." Luna said.

"Hold on! You're a vampire demon? Why didn't you tell any of us? You better have not bitten anybody!" Inuyasha shouted in fury. Most of it was out of jealousy since it would mean Luna could nibble on Kagome and he could not.

It was actually very cute from Luna's stand point…

"Lets see… Yes. Because if Naraku found out, we'd be in some really deep trouble. And, no. I try to stick to bad humans, demons, and animals." Luna said, quickly answering all of his questions.

Shaking his head at what he just learned about Kagome's sister, Inuyasha decided to hold the rest of his questions for Kagome. She at least would explain everything in detail to him where Luna just answered them plain and simple.

"Whatever, let's just go eat." He said, walking up on the other side of Kirara and they began to walk away.

Luna was about to follow behind them when the wind blew a strong gust of wind through the forest behind Inuyasha. On the wind, she could smell wolves. Turning and peering into the forest, she found several glowing eyes staring back at her.

She growled slightly at them to show them that she could see them clearly and would be carefully watching her back. Wolf and dog language was something she could understand. Many centuries the vampire demons and wolf demons have been friends. And the wolf demons would only teach their language to those who they considered friend…

It was a friendship that ended about five hundred years before this era due to a dispute between a vampire clan and wolf demon pack. After a while, wolf demons saw them as food like other demons and humans. Another reason Luna needed to avoid Koga…

She watched them and they watched her. Luna wasn't going to move until they did until she remembered it could go on for hours and hours and soon her friends would come looking for her. Turning around and leaving, Luna tried to keep it in mind that Inuyasha would pick up the scent of the wolves because he desperately wanted to fight Koga.

….

Koga stood on a cliff near the ending of the mountain range waiting for his underlings to return from spying on that Mutt and his companions. After about a day of restlessly waiting, they finally returned.

_"What did you find out?"_ He asked switching to their language.

"_The dog demon's weapon uses some form of wind magic."_ One wolf replied.

Koga knew it! He had sensed that the Mutt's sword used magic to cut down his opponents. The hair at the back of his neck and all over stood up just at the thought of what he sensed in that sword.

_"We were also spotted by the human girl who had a look alike."_ The same wolf also said, bringing Koga back to the situation at hand.

_"Describe her, and tell me what she did." _ Koga demanded, irritation creeping into his mood.

The wolves described her as fair skinned, black hair, and silver eyes, and a jaded energy. The same girl who identified where his jewel shards were on his body…

It didn't really shock him however when they said she could speak their language.

_"What did she say?"_ This girl had interested him now, and he couldn't help but wonder how she learned to speak it. His kind was ruthless and selective when it came to those who they would teach their language.

_"She told us that she could see us and that she'd be watching her back more carefully…"_

Koga didn't like this.

That girl knew the habits of wolf demons, their language, and many of their customs because she was correct when she said that vampire demons and wolf demons did have some things in common.

Going through his mind carefully to the thoughts of Luna's intoxicating scent, he examined it. He had fought off vampires and birds of paradise to save a wolf pup who had wondered out of the den once. He had forgotten her name and what she looked like. All he remembered was saving her from them…

Picking out certain parts of her scent, he remembered the underlying scent of energy that smelled as if it were demonic. It was over powered by a humanistic scent so they smelled a lot like humans. Most of it was because the vampire demons were once cursed humans, but they had managed to partially break the curse. The damage of what was done, however, had already been done. Thus a new race of monsters had been formed...

The other reason was so that it would make it easier on them to get the blood they needed…

Making her seem all the more enticing, since vampire demons and wolf demons still hated each other over a faded grudge, what would it hurt to try and improve their stand point? Maybe…

He would have to wait to see…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Wolf Den

The next day, Inuyasha was able to pick up the scent of the wolves from where Luna had spotted them the night before. However, they weren't able to start following it as soon as they found it until Inuyasha's bitching was stopped by a quick punch to his gut.

Okay, she would admit that she probably should have told them that she spotted the wolves last night, but what good would it have done since they would have waited until the next morning to start following them…

Besides, it smelled as if the wolves just recently left this area. Either they went back to report after their incident last night, or they could be leading them into a trap. A trap Luna would be expecting, and waiting to stop…

Coming out of her thoughts, Luna saw Inuyasha on all fours sniffing the ground. It was an effort not to laugh at the image Inuyasha portrayed, that of a dog sniffing the ground.

Kagome and Shippo rode up on Kagome's bike, seeing the same thing Luna did.

"You know, I don't blame him for being upset being called a mutt, but when he's sniffing the ground like that he does kind of look like one…" Shippo said, trying to keep his voice quite enough so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear them.

"I HEARD THAT SHIPPO, COME HERE AND SAY IT, I DARE YA!" Inuyasha shouted in their direction.

Freaked out that Inuyasha was about to jump over and hit him, he hid behind Kagome.

"AH! He can hear at that distance? What a blood hound! Talk about canine power" Shippo said as he coward behind Kagome.

"CANINES ARE CARNIVORUS, REMEMBER THAT YA LITTLE RUNT!" Inuyasha said, throwing a fit like a little Chihuahua…

Luna was about to grill Inuyasha over being so harsh to Shippo when she had a bad feeling shoot through her body. Not due to the wolves, but something else all together. What it was, Luna didn't know…

"Inuyasha, do you hear or smell anything unusual?" Miroku asked as Kirara landed with him and Sango on her back.

"Is all I am a dog to you guys? Damn, you guys piss my off, every single one of you!" Inuyasha said furiously…

"Would you chill out already, all he was doing was asking if you sensed something different from the wolves like we do!" Luna snapped at him.

Inuyasha was about to say something back to her, but the wind shifted direction and brought the fresh scent of wolves that smelled like they were headed their way from up the mountain.

"Heads up, they're coming from up the mountain!" Luna said, looking up at the wolves charging their way. She was about to act when she noticed that Koga wasn't with them. His jewel shards were no where in sight.

The wolves continued down the mountain side and the first line of them didn't touch anybody but Inuyasha, knocking him over the cliff side while the second line attacked her, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Luna was too busy fighting to notice a figure pop up out of no where and snag Kagome.

"Ha, now she's coming with me!" A familiar voice shouted as he started speeding away.

Looking at the one who was getting away with Kagome, Luna's eyes widened when she seen it was Koga!

"Give Kagome back!" Luna shouted as she knocked a wolf off of her and began running after them. She knew she wasn't going to be able to keep up with him dead on, but she could keep close enough to trail his scent right to wherever the hell he was taking her sister.

"Kagome, Luna!" Miroku shouted, trying to get through the wolves to try and help Luna get Kagome back, but the wolves wouldn't let him pass by jumping in his way and then on him. "No, Kagome! Luna wait for us!"

Luna heard the monk, but she ignored him. She knew that she was playing into the wolf demon's trap, but she really had no choice since he had her sister. Koga the wolf demon really would get credit. In a short span of time he'd figured out the best way to separate Luna from her group and get Kagome at the same time.

Simply by kidnapping Kagome knowing she would follow him, meaning that he also knew her secret. When she caught up with him, Luna would have to watch her back more carefully than what she was doing a minute ago, for if that wolf demon had any sense, he would be waiting on her with dead blood…

Dead blood was like a non-fatal poison that hurt like hell, and weakened a vampire into an almost unconscious state half of the time. It was the easiest way to bring down a vampire demon a notch to kill them.

One point was in her favor though. Koga wanted her and her sister for Kagome's ability to sense the shards and her ability to actually see them. Once everything was said and done, their group would have to think up some sort of code or action to tell each other how many shards there are and where to locate them without words.

…

Koga waited until he was a good distance away before stopping to look back.

"They can't keep up with me." Koga said, snickering.

"Only because you've got jewel shards in your legs, so you're cheating!" Kagome accused.

"Your sister's not the only one who has guts it seems." Koga mused, looking at his female human captive and looked back behind him.

Sniffing the air, he could smell _her._ She couldn't exactly keep up with him, but she was really close and could catch up in minutes. That woman had to be a vampire demon to be able to follow _that_ close behind.

"And it seems that your twin sister is using her vampire demon blood to cheat as well." Koga said, turning his attention back to the task at hand of moving again before the woman tailing him could catch up and try to fight him.

Kagome mentally panicked as she heard what Koga had just said. His tone of voice held unwavering confidence that her sister was a vampire demon. There would be nothing she could do to make him see otherwise…

_Please don't show up without Inuyasha, Luna. This wolf demon may have a nasty surprise for you as well as me!_ Kagome thought. She really, really hoped that Luna wouldn't come after her all on her own.

…

_I've gotta hang in there. If I don't Inuyasha and the others will never find us before something bad happens. I sure hope Kagome is alright…_ Shippo thought as he desperately tried to hang on to Koga's tail he really hoped was attacked and not sewn onto his clothes and drop the occasional mushroom that wouldn't sprout unless Inuyasha got close to it.

All of a sudden, Shippo felt his hitch hiked ride come to a sudden stop as he strained his ears to hear over the waterfall the wolf demon had to have been standing next to.

"Koga, you're back!" He heard a couple of wolf demons shout to Koga.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Koga replied as he ran straight through the waterfall.

_Please hurry and follow my mushrooms Inuyasha, before Kagome and I are turned into wolf food!_

….

Koga couldn't help the wolfish look he held on his face. He had made it back to the den without incident from that woman he knew would come straight to the den, practically watching them from the other side of the waterfall at that moment. Holding his captive by the arm, he led her to through the place they stored the bones from the past meals they'd had. His intention was to show her that even if she did, run they would catch her. Many of the bones belonged to demons that went a lot faster than humans, and still they weren't fast enough.

Seeing the look on the girls face, he knew that his point had gotten across. Walking her over to straw cot, he threw her down on top of it as his men surrounded the place she was sitting.

"Nice looking prey, Koga. Can I have one of the legs?" His beta Ginta asked.

"I want the liver!" His other beta Hakkaku said.

"This woman is off limits and I'll kill _anyone_ who wants to take a bite!" Koga ordered as he glared over his shoulder.

Instantly the wolf demons backed down. When he was about to back down, one of the wolves standing behind him whined at him and sniffed at his tail. Confused, Koga looked down at his tail, and sure enough there was that little kit hanging onto his tail for dear life.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him grabbing my tail as I captured the woman. I had assumed he fell off. Here have an appetizer." Koga said, tossing him on the middle of the floor and watched as some of his underlings surrounded him, ready to pounce on him.

"Kagome, help me!" He cried frantically.

"Wait a minute! Do you want my help with the shards or don't you? If anyone lays a hand on Shippo I refused to help! I don't care what you do to me!" Kagome said jumping up to her feet.

Impressed at her guts, Koga decided to show his nice side for once and saved the kit named Shippo from his wolves. Besides, he didn't want her sister killing them all for the little guy getting eaten, and his pack needed help anyway.

Kagome was about to thank him when one of the wolf demons behind him shouted for others to make way for some injured. Looking up, Kagome could see that many had sustained terrible wounds. Wounds that would leave bad scars behind…

"Was it the birds of paradise?" Koga asked, snarling under his breath.

"They attacked when the watch changed. These are the only ones who survived, the rest were either eaten on the stop of carried off." The closest wolf demon said, answering Koga's question.

Looking back at Kagome, Koga then proceeded to explain to her about their on going war with the birds of paradise as he walked over to an empty portion of the cave wall and sat down.

"So you're saying that you kidnapped me so that I can tell you which bird of paradise has the sacred jewel shard." Kagome clarified.

"Yes. To tell you the truth, I captured you so that your sister would follow me back here. Being a vampire demon, I knew that she holds family and friends in high regard like we wolf demons do." Koga said, looking up at Kagome's face to gage her reaction.

"Well, why didn't you ask? I'm sure if you had, Luna and I and the others could have helped you out." Kagome asked irritated.

"Let's just say that the Mutt would have thrown a fit and my pack is use to eating any human dumb enough to walk in here. So I had to bring you in like that and tell them you weren't to be eaten." Koga explained. His kind rarely ever ate humans, the only exceptions being when it was too dangerous to hunt in their territory like it was in their current situation of war.

"Well, Inuyasha would have thrown a fit either way. And how did you know my sister was a vampire demon?" Kagome questioned as she watched his cocky smirk cross his face again, one that reminded Kagome a lot of Luna.

"I had a bad run in with some vampire demons when I was just a little kid. They tried to kill me and drain me of my blood, and I wouldn't have survived that night if another, more powerful vampire demon hadn't stepped in. So, as you can probably guess, I know how to detect a vampire demon by more than just scent. That's how I figured out that your sister is a vampire demon. Though I must ask, why does it seem like you are human when your sister is in fact a vampire demon?" Koga asked, turning the questions on her.

Kagome inwardly cringed. That was a topic that Luna hated talking about, or even allowing her to let others find out. Back in their time, people would call her weird and shun her. In this era, people would seek to use, abuse, and possibly even kill her. Looking at Koga's waiting face; Kagome decided what she should do.

"You'd be better off asking my sister that. Since it mostly concerns what she is. Our friends only found out about her recently. We kept it a secret because we didn't want our enemies using it against her, or the man we are currently hunting down to come after her. Don't take it personally; it's just that she guards her secrets carefully. Some of them, she won't even tell me…" Kagome trailed off.

_I hope I didn't say too much Luna. Still, you need to learn to open up to someone about your past._ Kagome thought.

…

"Inuyasha, grab on!" Miroku shouted over the river as Inuyasha drifted closer to his position on the river bank. Inuyasha waited until he was close enough to take hold of the monk's staff before being pulled up out of the river.

"Damn, I really got washed down river…" Inuyasha said looking at the distance the river had carried him before Miroku had caught up to him. Then he noticed that Sango, Kagome _and_ Luna were missing.

"Yeah, you did. Sango went on a head to try and catch up to either Koga who kidnapped Kagome or Luna who took off after them right after Kagome had been captured." Miroku explained, standing back up.

"No wonder the wolves let go right before I hit the river. Their master got what he was after, so there wasn't any use sticking around. I swear, I'll kill that flea bag now…" Inuyasha growled. That mangy wolf could have already killed Kagome by now and already eating her. The mere thought of it made Inuyasha's demon blood hum with the desire to be given free reign…

_If she is dead when we get there, I will come out. The fang be damned!_ Inuyasha's demon blood whispered.

_I can't. If I do that, then you'll kill everything in sight_. Inuyasha shouted at his demon blood before pushing him back to the back of his mind. Besides, Kagome was still alive, she had to be.

She had to be for his sake…

"Sango, did you catch up with them?" Miroku shouted up when Sango reappeared.

"I almost caught up when some sort of flying demons came out of no where. They practically covered the entire sky." Sango said, getting off of Kirara.

"And if you found them a challenge then we have more than the wolf demon tribe to think about…" Miroku mused.

…

Once Kagome's feet touched down on the other side of the water fall, she started running. Shippo's shift shaping into Koga's form had been brilliant if only his tail had worked with him. Instead of turning into a wolf tail, it stayed as a fox's tail and Shippo's scent must have stayed the same because the wolves were the first ones to notice.

On the way out, all Kagome was able to snag in a second was a really long stick to take with her in self defense. She didn't know the mountain range, but she had to get back to Inuyasha some how. The wolves that had been left in the den when Koga took a few of them with him to hunt had been looking at her and Shippo and whispering loudly.

_Why can't we eat her? Koga isn't here is he? As long as everyone keeps their mouths shut, no one will be the wiser. Besides, Koga's probably going to kill and eat her when he done with her…_

_ Well if you put it that way..._

They were planning to kill her, and she couldn't just sit there and let them eat her or Shippo. She couldn't…

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome seen that they had fallen back a good ways, and they weren't running as fast as they were a moment ago. They knew something, they had to.

Turning her face back in the direction she was running, Kagome fell up short when she came to the side of a really tall cliff. Looking back at the wolf demons that were after them, she could see that they had spread out cutting off all other escape routes…

They were trapped!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Koga's Woman

"We're trapped, Kagome!" Shippo said in alarm.

Looking over the edge of the cliff, then at the wolf demons before turning back to Shippo, who Kagome knew could escape while she would be stuck there.

"Shippo, you can expand your body and fly can't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not strong enough to carry you Kagome…" Shippo replied, looking up at her in confusion.

Without wasting anymore time, Kagome grabbed him by the arm and threw him over the cliff side. Shippo fell a little ways before he turned himself into a medium sized pink balloon and started flying. He was about to go back to Kagome when she stopped him.

"Get out of here Shippo! Hurry and go find Inuyasha!" She shouted at him and watched as he changed direction and began flying away.

As Shippo did so, one of the wolf demons who had a chain threw it at Shippo in attempt to recapture him. Looking down at the only weapon she had, Kagome threw it at the chain, causing it to fall over the edge of the cliff as it wrapped around it.

_This is it!_ Kagome thought in panic as she closed her eyes when another wolf demon threw a spear at her. This was it for her…

Only the pain of the spear hitting her never came as she felt something knock her to the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw Luna on one knee in front of her where she had jumped in the way of the spear that would have killed Kagome deep in her side.

"Luna…" Kagome said.

Breaking the long end of the spear off, Luna then pulled the spear head out of her side as blood began running freely down her side. Standing up, Luna looked at the group of wolf demons who sounded like they were about to kill and _eat_ her sister. She hadn't seen who had thrown the spear, but she didn't care. Luna would kill them all if she had to.

She had been on her way back to Inuyasha when she spotted Kagome with Shippo running from a group of wolves. Luna had hoped that se wouldn't have to show her self unless she had to. If those wolf demons had listened to their leader they wouldn't be in this mess…

The wolf demons were shocked at the woman the spear hit. A wound like that should have killed the new human arrival. Yet there she stood, as if she were unharmed as she bled rivers of delicious smelling blood.

"Wench, I'll devour you both alive!" One yelled in outrage and began advancing forward.

Right before any of the wolf demons could attack, a huge boar landed on the one who seemed to be leading this little riot. Shocked, everybody including Luna looked up to the cliff that was higher up behind the wolf demons where they could see Koga and two other wolf demons flanking him.

"It's Koga!" Many of the wolf demons whispered.

"Didn't any of you hear what I said about eating her, I warned you!" Koga shouted down at his men in disappointment.

The wolf demons looked nervously amongst themselves.

"Koga look, the little guy's flying. He's over there." One of his men said, pointing at Shippo's fading balloon form.

"Let me go after him, Koga. It's the least I can do after letting him escape." A wolf demon offered as he helped the wolf demon who had gotten flattened by the boar get back on his feet.

"Anyone who goes after or so much as touches that kit or my sister dies…" Luna said, glaring at the wolf demons before her before turning her gaze up to Koga who only looked back at her with interest.

Koga had heard what the woman Kagome called _Luna_ had said. She was standing there with her feet her shoulder's width apart, bleeding heavily, and remaining protective of and loyal to both her blood and pack, just looking at her in that moment made Koga want to call her _his woman_.

Luna couldn't help but glare up at Koga. Not only had he attracted her, but he had also kidnapped and endangered not only Shippo, but her sister Kagome as well. Normally she'd be about ready to kill him, yet the thought of never getting to see him again saddened her greatly.

Mentally shaking her head at that last thought, Luna kept her glare trained on Koga, daring him to do something stupid again. Her look didn't change even when he jumped from the cliff he had been watching them from to land right in front of her with a huge sexy smirk on his face as he looked back at her. Placing her hand on her side where she still bled, Luna knew that in this condition she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. She hadn't had a chance to feed in a while, and the toll was catching up on her, especially since her loss of blood wasn't helping anything either. She would have to be prepared for what he was about to do next…

"I'm gonna make you my woman." Koga said, smirking.

Luna couldn't do anything but blink. She was ready for him to kick her, punch her, anything but _that_!

"Excuse me?" She asked in shock. To her there was no way she had heard him right. Looking back at Kagome for a second, she could see that Kagome was just as shocked as she was by Koga's outburst.

Instead of answering her, Koga let his smirk grow bigger.

"Uh, Koga, I thought you were going to eat them not _marry_ one of them…" One of his men asked in shock…

"Idiots, one of these twins can sense the sacred jewel shards while the other can see them. Making them way more important that any female demons. With them, we'll be able to get all of the jewel shards in this area." Koga said, looking back at them in disbelief. Another reason it was easy to cause an upstart and take the eastern wolf demon tribe as his own to lead was that their previous leader didn't have the since to train their minds.

Turning back to Luna, his smirk quickly returned.

"With that said, you do understand that you're mine …" Koga said, walking over to Luna and putting an arm around her.

If it had been another situation, if he had said his words differently, Luna might have considered him. But hearing that she was _his_ without her consent made bad memories rise to the surface as well as her demon blood.

"I don't belong to anyone, hands off damn it!" Luna shouted, punching him square in the jaw. She watched with a little satisfaction when Koga had to take a step back to regain his balance, and it was hard not to laugh at the surprise and shock all over his face.

_Not expecting that were you, wolf… _Luna thought smugly to herself.

"Did you see that…"

"That woman just punched Koga!"

"Yeah, honeymoon's over. That girl's dead now…"

Looking over at the wolf demons who had spoken, Luna felt her chest vibrate when she snarled at them in warning. Showing them that she had heard them, and wasn't pleased with what she had heard them say.

Koga had heard them too, but he was too shocked to move as he placed his hand over his reddened cheek. For a vampire demon, she could strike fast, effective, and pack quite a punch for a woman. He could also see that she hated the indication that somebody owned her. In her eyes and scent for the briefest second, he had watched as fear quickly turned to panic, to denial, to anger that led her to punch him. Koga couldn't help but wonder why.

In Wolf demon and Vampire demon culture, a female felt special that a male would call them their own, unless they had something bad done to them in that nature. Could Luna be the victim of a male claiming her? If so, then he would hunt him down and kill him. However, his thoughts where confirmed when her next sentence sprang from her lips.

"You listen to me good wolf. I am not some fucking bitch you can just lay a claim to. The last sick bastard who did that died soon afterward in a puddle of his own blood as I tore him to hundreds of pieces. I belong to no one, do _you understand me!_" Luna raged. She had had enough when she was young of being claimed, and hearing that made bad memories she took years to burry come back to the surface.

"Besides, I don't even know you…" She finished as she turned away from him with a huge blush on her face. She didn't know him, but she would love to…

_I'm really glad Koga can't hear my thoughts. If he found out how attracted I am to him, he'll never give up on trying winning me over. At this moment, it wouldn't take much to get me anyway…_ Luna thought in the privacy of her mind.

What she didn't know was that the blush on her face signaled that she did want to get to know him, and the look in her eyes pretty much said the rest. Not only could Kagome detect it, but Koga could also.

"I don't care. It's easy to get to know somebody, and you'll get to know every bit about me soon enough…" Koga said, turning around and picking up the boar he had caught earlier before another word could be said.

There really was nothing else Luna could say. He had actually made her flustered enough to lay word traps she fell in effortlessly. She was about to snag Kagome to jump down the cliff in a last attempt to escape when the blood loss caught up to her, making her fall to her knees.

"Luna, are you alright." She could hear Kagome, but she sounded really far away before all sound went out.

The last thing she felt before the blots of darkness in her vision swallowed her whole was a pair of strong arms lifting her up and carrying her off, as the smell of fresh summer rain filled her senses.

….

Hello again!

Just a heads up, if you see a few mistakes here and there just please ignore them. I don't really catch them until I've got them uploaded sometimes. Sorry about it though…

There will be more soon I promise.

I don't own anything of Inuyasha except Luna. Thought I wish I could have Koga….

Oh well, a girl can dream….

Thanks for any reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Inner War

Luna woke to a dull throb in her side where the spear head had went into her body. Reaching out her senses, she could feel Kagome's aura right next to her. Deeply breathing air into her lungs, she could also smell her sister's calming scent.

As well as the scent of summer rain that surrounded her, the scent of the one who had carried her here. To wherever the hell she was….

A scent that smelled oddly familiar…

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Kagome's big worried brown eyes that always cared for those around her.

"Kagome, where are we?" She said, sitting up.

"Be careful Luna, your side hasn't fully healed yet!" Kagome fussed as she quickly went to her sister's side.

She slowly sat up and looked around. The scent she had smelled wasn't coming from its owner, but the bed of fur she was on. Disappointment bloomed in her chest.

_I don't understand. Why does it feel this way when I can smell him when he isn't even around? _Luna thought as she ran her fingers through the fur of the bed.

It was really soft…

"Are we at the wolf den?" Luna asked, pushing her confusing feelings aside for the time being.

"Yes. We're in Koga's cave to be precise…" Kagome trailed off as she watched Luna's face turn beat red.

"Um… Are you okay Luna?"

"It's nothing." Luna quickly turned her head away.

"Yeah, right… Either I'm imagining things or you really like Koga and you're getting flustered over being near him." Kagome looked closely at her sister's reaction.

Luna didn't move or say anything.

"I knew it!" Kagome said triumphantly…

…

Koga was about to go check up on Luna and Kagome when their voices drew him up short.

_Are we at the wolf den?_

_ Yes. We're in Koga's cave to be precise… Um, are you okay Luna?_

_ It's nothing._

_ Yeah, right! Either I'm imagining things or you really like Koga and you're getting flustered over being near him. I knew it!_

Placing his back against the stone cave wall, Koga continued to wait for Luna's response.

"You'd be the same way if this happened with you and Inuyasha, Kagome. So don't rub it in."

Koga couldn't help but smile as he ran his hand over the slight bruise he had received the day before that should be gone before night fall. After Kagome's explanation over Luna's rough child hood, he didn't blame her for hitting him the way she did…

_"What did your sister mean when she spoke of the last one to try and lay a claim to her?"_ He had asked Kagome on the way back to the den.

Kagome had gone quiet at his question. Looking back at her face, Koga seen that she was deciding weather or not she should tell him that about her sister. After a few moments, Kagome spoke…

_"When we were kids, Luna and our father had to leave to train her to control her abilities. While she was gone, our uncle murdered our father in front of her in cold blood and kept her all to him self. He did some really horrible things to Luna during that time. Things she still has nightmares about sometimes…" _ Kagome trailed off as she remembered how her sister looked the day she had been returned to them.

Luna had many cuts up and down her arms, one that was really horrible on her upper arm where the tattooed seal had broken. There was even a really bad bruise on the right side of her face. She had been quite, watching everyone and everything around her expecting it to attack her.

No one could get Luna to let them get close enough to her to treat her. Not even their mother.

Save for Kagome…

For some reason Luna had trusted only Kagome to so much as get within five feet of her. It was under their mother's distant instruction that Kagome had received her first lesson in how to bind someone's wounds. It took her a year before Kagome could get Luna to relax around their family.

Then step by step, Luna was able to become her own self again. It really helped her when Kagome had introduced her to music. Luna had fallen so in love with music that she actually started her own band after a time.

_"What did he try to do to her?"_ Koga's question broke Kagome out of her musings.

_"Luna never talked about it, but during her nightmares it seems as if she is fighting someone off or that she was being savagely beaten." _Kagome stopped in her tracks as she let that slip out.

Koga stopped when he heard this and looked back at her to see her standing in place behind him looking worried.

_"What's wrong?"_

_ "Don't tell anyone what I've told you. Not even Luna. She hates that we know it much less someone that's a stranger to her!" _Kagome said frantically.

_"I give my word I won't say anything."_

And so he had given his word not to say anything about it. Poor female probably thought that it made her weak. Koga knew that it didn't. To have survived a hell like that meant that she was strong. Making her all the more desirable to him…

Moving from his hiding place, Koga entered his cave to check on the girls.

…

When Koga entered the cave, Luna's face went even redder as she looked in another direction.

_How long was he standing there?_ Luna thought frantically. She really hoped that he hadn't heard what she had said to Kagome. She would die of embarrassment!

If fate and karma were done torturing her that is…

"Good to see that you're alright." He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her reaction to him with a smirk on his face.

"I've gone through worse than that before." Luna said, her blush disappearing and a dark look clouding her silvery blue eyes as old memories were dragged up.

Seeing her sister's look Kagome began frantically fussing about in her mind for something to change the topic, which she didn't have to do for very long because Koga then got straight to business.

"Vampire demons can take a beating, I will admit that…"

Luna looked at Koga sharply and dangerously.

"What do you know of what I am?" She demanded.

"I know plenty of your kind…"

Kagome could only gape at the turn of events. She had to do something and fast or else Luna just might kill her for revealing her secret…

Luna drew in a deep breath before letting it out. Arguments would get them no where fast.

"Never mind that for now. Let's just start somewhere else, and I would like that to be why _you kidnapped my sister?_" She said, smiling evilly at her sister's kidnapper who looked at her nervously.

Koga was starting to think that just kidnapping was probably enough reason for Luna to kill him. Weather she liked him or not, this female wasn't like most. For instance she was nothing like the female wolf demons always looking and gawking at him.

Deciding not to get on the bad side of her wrath, he decided to answer with the truth.

"I didn't want to simply ask in front of the Mutt Face, but I need your help. We believe that the leader of our enemies has a jewel shard, but neither my wolves nor I can keep up with him long enough to figure out where he has it hidden much less get it from him. So I need your abilities to even out the balance of power somehow. Will you help us out or what?" He asked them seriously.

"Luna, I think we should help them. Before we tried to escape, Koga told me that many of his pack members are being killed by the birds of Paradise. If we don't his whole pack might be wiped out…" Kagome said.

Luna looked up sharply at Koga at the mention of the birds of paradise. Looking then at Kagome, she could see that Kagome really wanted to help them out despite being kidnapped.

"Alright, we'll help them. Besides, I've had a run in with the birds of paradise before. Let's just say that it ended bloody for them and left a bitter dislike towards me. Also since I know that you can't stand to stand by and let others suffer Kagome…" Luna agreed.

They looked back at Koga, who sat down on the floor near where the twin sisters sat.

"Since that's settled, we'll be heading out in the morning. That is if you're healed up enough by then Luna." He said, looking at Luna.

"It won't take that long. I should be good to go by nightfall tonight, but in the morning will be fine." Luna replied.

"Okay. Rest up you two…" He said before rising and leaving his cave for the night.

…

The next day, the wolf demons were gathered near the nest of the birds of paradise. So far Luna couldn't see any sign of a jewel shard, but at Kagome's insistence that there was one near by was what made them stay put.

"Kagome, are you sure it's near by? If there is, then the one who has it is hiding it pretty damn well." Luna asked, looking at her surroundings for the gazillion time.

"I'm sure…" Kagome said, looking at her sister. It was there, she knew it, but how far or where it was she couldn't tell.

Koga tried several times to look away from Luna, but couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how many times he tried to keep his mind on his surroundings, it would always go back to that woman. It didn't help that his instinct remained silent on that subject either…

"Any luck yet?" He asked as he quickly and silently moved over to their position.

Both twins could only shake their heads at him. Sighing heavily, Koga looked back at his men who where looking around them, watching to see if the birds would attack in any instant.

Just as he was about to suggest moving locations, a bird of paradise began hovering over their hiding spot before squawking to her friends about their position.

"Damn, they've caught on to us! You men take on the lowers ones! Leave the one with the jewel shard to me!" Koga ordered before turning to Luna and Kagome.

"Now what do we do?" Luna asked, curiously. It wasn't that big of a surprise to her that they had been found so easily. From above it was easy to catch on to ground locations of even a small army of demons.

"We go up to look for the shard. Can you carry your sister and look at the same time?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on Kagome." Luna said, as she squatted to the ground so that Kagome could climb up on her back. Once Kagome was good, they jumped up to the cliffs.

It was only a second later that Kagome gasped.

"I can sense it closer now. The bird demon that has it can't be too much farther up!" She announced from Luna's back.

Just as they were about to stop on the side of a cliff, a huge ass demon bird came crashing out of the mountain peek. Pulling back at the last second, Luna and Kagome landed on the cliff below at about the same time that Koga did.

Looking back at the gigantic bird of paradise, they watched as it turned around and hovered near by the cliff to study them.

The demon had who upper bodies on the same pair of wings attached to a feathery fluff ball with wings. Seeing this type of distinction between them and the other birds, Luna felt a snarl of anger and rage rip through her body. She remembered them well…

From her past.

_Look at that brother!_

_ Yes, that vampire girl, she is the one we've been seeking._

_ Her blood will make us powerful!_

_ Yes indeed brother!_

As their voices from that one encounter rang in her ears, she felt her demonic nature rouse from within her soul. It happened before she had been found after she had killed her uncle for murdering her father. This creature had tried to make a meal out of her hide based upon rumors and legends for little kids. Among some demons, it's said that if they consume the blood and flesh of a vampire, that that one demon would gain all of their powers and abilities.

A joke really, unless you were a vampire…

Luna would have died that night, if her demonic blood hadn't still had its hold over her. At the last moment, she had snagged one of their wings and threw them to the ground. They squawked and tossed and turned and fought with the ground. Trying to get free and fly at her again.

Grabbing the other wing, she put all of her strength into twisting it slowly and painfully until she heard a sick and satisfying snap and yell of pain.

As they struggled lying there in pain, Luna simply turned silently and began walking away.

_You damn wench!_

_ You'll pay for doing this to us!_

At their comments, Luna only turned her red eyes to them and smirked evilly…

_Don't like what I did? Then you shouldn't have been stupid enough to come at me in such a way…_ She said before turning again and walking away from them.

That incident was the only reason why she hated them. They loved to kill anything and everything that wasn't their own kind. Luna even remembered a young black haired and blue eyed boy the birds of paradise had tried to kill when she was still a little girl. He would have perished if her father hadn't had saved him like he did…

Shaking her head to clear it of the thoughts of the past, Luna tried to focus on the events at hand. Already they had swapped a word or two before Luna came back to earth again.

"Look, it's the wolf with the two shards brother!" One head said with sick glee.

"Yes. And we must thank you for coming all this way to us and delver the shards. It saves us the trouble of hunting you down." The other said.

Koga said snide remark about having something to _deliver_ while Luna kept her eyes on them, searching them…

"The shard's in the mouth…" Luna whispered to Koga, who looked at her for a split second.

The same second the bird of paradise decided to attack. To avoid being captured in its jaws, they jumped down the mountain.

Taking about ten huge strides, Koga was behind his two right and left hand men, Hakkaku and Ginta in no time with Luna right behind him.

"Koga?" They said in unison.

"Protect Luna and Kagome." He said, placing Kagome on her feet near the shocked and confused two.

"Don't tell me you're actually dumb enough to think of doing what I think you're doing!" Luna said in awe in disbelief.

"To do what?" Kagome, Ginta, and Hakkaku asked all at once.

"I have to. I'm the only one strong enough to take that two headed turkey on." He said as he walked over to a fallen bird and pulled an abandoned spear from its side and tested its durability. "I'll cut its stupid mouth wide open!"

Luna was struck again by how determination his voice held as he bound away for the cliffs that his enemy awaited on for him.

_We are his, and he is ours…_Her demon blood whispered as her eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it? Was it true?

_Koga couldn't be my…_ Luna's thoughts were interrupted when a bird of paradise swooped down and snatched up one of Koga's men whom had been charged with protecting both her and Kagome.

"Can't we save him?" Kagome asked as she watched the poor wolf demon being carried away.

"It's too late! Ginta will be taken up to their nest and eaten!" The wolf demon still on the ground shouted.

Looking at her surroundings, Luna spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows. Running over to them, she scooped them up and took them to Kagome.

"Kagome, take these and try a sacred arrow. I'm going after Koga. I've got a bad feeling about the bird of paradise he's going up to meet." Luna said, handing them off.

"Okay. Just be careful!" Kagome replied, taking out an arrow and drawing it back.

Just as Kagome would have released her arrow, Luna turned and began bounding up the mountain side. No sooner than reaching the first cliff up did Kagome hear Inuyasha shout Kagome's name and a big blast was heard. Turning around to see what the trouble was, Luna could see that Kagome was safe and hanging on to Inuyasha for dear life with two birds of paradise on either side of them.

_My God, can't she stay out of trouble for just one moment? Don't tell me it's too much to ask!_ Luna thought with a heavy sigh…

"What are you doing here you Mutt?"

…

Koga was a quarter and a half the way up the mountain before that Mutt Face's scent reached his nose. Looking down, he could see Luna's twin sister Kagome hanging onto the Mutt.

_What's that good for nothing dog doing here? _He didn't like the looks of this. All Inuyasha would do at this point was get in his way of defeating the birds of paradise for good.

"What are you doing here you Mutt?" He shouted down to him.

Inuyasha looked up at the scrawny wolf who had the nerve to kidnap his Kagome.

"What's it look like you flea bag, I'm here to get Kagome and her sister back!" He shouted angrily as a shoe flew down and hit him in the face. Everyone looked at the one who had thrown it…

"I can take care of myself damn it! I don't need your damn help escaping!" Luna shouted in a fit of rage.

Everyone was shocked except Koga, since he had already expected it due to his encounter with her earlier.

"Looks like you got your answer to that one Mutt face. Besides, Luna's gonna be mine someday, even if I have to earn it. So take her sister with you if you wish and go play fetch somewhere else. I'm busy…" Koga said after the shock had died down and he once again started going upwards.

Seeing him take off, Luna once again followed him.

_There he goes again trying to claim me!_ Luna thought as she tried to catch him. As she was about to reach him, she spotted the jewel shard racing toward him at a deadly speed.

_Oh no! He might be killed if I don't reach him in time!_

Just as she was about to pick up her pace, she felt her demon rise to the surface and begin to take over.

_Not again! Please, I beg you not to take over! I can save him! _Luna pleaded with her demon.

_I'm sorry, but we cannot take chances! He will be our mate, so it will not do that I sit by as he dies! _Was all Luna heard before her demon swiped her under.

…

"It's happening again isn't it?" Luna whispered as the memories began flashing through her mind faster and faster and faster still. Starting again with the day her father had been killed in cold blood…

His dead body…

The lifeless eyes…

The laugh of the monster who had stolen it all from her…

And the face of the one she wanted to forever forget…

This was her inner war…

…

Okay, as we can see here Koga had gone up to fight the huge bird of paradise and as Luna is following him up she see a sneak attack and her demon takes over and she's thrown into the darker time of her life.

The big question is…

Who is Luna's tormentor?

Thanks for any reviews and until next time!

Bugg18


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wake UP

Just as Koga was about to tell the Mutt off for the last time, he sensed his enemy's aura closing in on him. Jumping up out of his way, he then lunged forward and jammed the spear he had into his mouth.

That's when he sensed it. Somewhere someone's aura spiked as if their inner demon had been awoken. Looking down below him, heading his way was Luna.

And her silver blue eyes were glowing blood red…

Seeing that the wolf demon was distracted, the bird of paradise chomped down on the spear and caught Koga's arm in a death grip and began flying up.

As Koga was beginning to think he was done for, he seen what looked like a ball of blue flames fly close to him and hit the teeth of the bird of paradise that had caught him. As they broke and he was set free, Koga felt the jewel shard that had been jammed in his arm was torn out.

"No, the shard!" He shouted in astonishment as he fell and landed roughly on the peek of the mountain knocking the air right out of him.

"Now we have two shards brother!" One head said excitedly to the other.

"Yes and two more to go! We'll be powerful!" the other replied to the first.

"Damn, they're coming back for the ones in my legs…" Koga said as he sat up, clutching his seriously wounded arm. Part of the bone felt broken, but he couldn't afford to worry about it. He had to protect whatever was left of his pack, or die trying…

As he was about to get up, he caught movement out the corner of his eye. Looking in that direction he saw the Mutt walking towards the edge of the peek with his sword thrown over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Koga demanded his irritation clear in his tone.

"Just shut up and take notes fleabag. You're about to see some real power now!" Inuyasha said as he swung his huge sword at the rapidly charging bird of paradise. Koga could only watch wide eyed as one swipe of Inuyasha's sword completely destroyed the last remaining bird of paradise that the Monk hadn't been able to get before he got very far up the mountain.

Slowly getting to his feet, Koga was about to pop off another retort when Luna arrived at the mountain peek, but something was still off about her scent.

Her demon blood was still in control…

Inuyasha took one look at his Kagome's sister, and figured out what had happened.

"You're the one who caused her to go into that state, so you get to bring her back out of it. I'll warn ya though, if Kagome gets hurt because you hurt her sister, I'll be back to finish ya off." Inuyasha threatened right before he jumped off the cliff.

Koga watched as the Mutt jumped back down from the cliff before turning back to look at Luna. She was beautiful yet frightening, just like all vampire demons when riled up.

_We scared her…_ His demon whispered into his mind.

_How did we scare her into going into this? _ Koga mentally shouted at himself. He could only think of one way to scare her and she got into that kind of state.

_Precisely, because she is our mate and when one senses that their mate is in mortal danger or about to die their inner demon blood takes over. Only you can calm her down…_ His demon and instinct explained to him.

"I understand now." He whispered. Getting to his feet, Koga stumbled over to where Luna stood and stopped a few feet away. In her eyes he could see torment. Like it was hurting her to be in that state that had saved his arm from being torn off…

"Luna, listen to me. You have to wake up…" He said, as he fell back on his knees trying to hold on to consciousness…

…

Luna felt as if she was suspending in darkness as she watched the world go by in flickers as the pain filled memories would. Was he okay? Was Koga still alive?

_Luna…_ She could hear his voice, but barely…

_Wake up…_

What was going on? He was still alive, but how was he? Then she suddenly found herself looking once again at the world around her. When she spotted him, she caught a glimpse of a horrible wound on his arm as he fell toward the ground in pain.

_No, I have to get to him!_ Luna screamed in her mind as she felt her demon blood go back within herself to lay quiet.

Shocked at herself, Luna quickly set it aside and went to Koga's side. He was able to stay upright at least.

"Koga, are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking into his blue eyes.

"I will be. Don't worry about it. Are you hurt Luna?" He said, looking back at her.

"I'm not hurt, but how the hell did we get all the way up here and where's that huge ass bird of paradise?" She asked, checking out her surroundings.

"That Mutt Inuyasha killed him, and you came after me up the mountain but you apparently don't remember that because your demon was out to play."

Luna could only blink at him for a moment. She could remember right before going into her demon state and when she heard his voice telling her to wake up, but nothing of in between.

"I only remember going into it. Then towards the end, I could hear you telling me to 'wake up'." She said, looking down and blushing.

Reaching a hand out, Koga caught her chin and turned her face toward his. He found her beautiful with a blush on her face. It brought out all of the highlights of her face.

Unable to contain himself any more, Koga leaned forward before Luna could catch on to what he was doing and kissed her lightly on the lips. The breath left Luna's lungs as she felt his lips against hers. Normally she would be pushing him away and kicking his family jewels into his throat, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

Koga took his time kissing Luna. Everyone knew him to be fast and quick, but he couldn't bring himself to go anything but slow with Luna. Her sister had told him that Luna had been hurt mentally and physically a long time ago, and he didn't want to scare her off.

"What was that for?" Luna asked in awe when he finally broke the kiss.

"You stopped that bird of paradise from ripping my arm off. And for some damn strange reason, I'm drawn to you…" He trailed off as Kagome, another human female, and a fire demon cat landed up on the peek with them.

"Luna!" Kagome called as she climbed off the large cat.

"Kagome, Sango, Kirara, how did you find us?" Luna called back as they drew closer.

"Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the mountain and told us that you were up here with Koga, who's injured." She said, looking over at Koga behind Luna.

"I'm fine…" He said, sounding more and more exhausted by the minute.

Luna went back to Koga side and sat next to him.

"Let's get him back to his pack. They're probably worried about him." Sango suggested, bringing Kirara over to them.

Getting Koga to stand up, Luna helped him over to and on Kirara behind Sango and let Kagome up behind him. Then together they all went down the mountain.

_Inuyasha better not try anything funny, or else he'll be leaving this mountain range a bitch instead of a man._ Luna thought as she descended the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Surprise Visit

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to get back down the mountain where Miroku and Shippo where standing. Sango, Kirara and Kagome weren't standing with them, but he figured that they had gone up to get that mangy wolf.

"Well it seems like you mastered the wind scar." Miroku observed as he landed on his feet.

"Yeah, you took it out with one swing!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Yeah, well." He replied, touching the hilt of his sword as he watched Kirara land with the girls and Luna right beside her.

"Now there's just this fleabag to deal with." Inuyasha remarked as he pushed some wolf demons out of his way to get to Koga. Drawing near, he drew up short.

Koga's head was lying on Luna's lap as Kagome looked at the wound on his right forearm where one of his jewel shards must have been ripped out of him.

"Ah! They're helping him!" He squeaked in shock.

"You're not going to deal with anything, got it!" Luna snapped at him.

"But…"

"No Inuyasha, Luna's right. Koga's hurt and now isn't the time to try anything stupid." Kagome agreed.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. Besides, I can still whip ya you Mutt." Koga said, getting up.

"Fine, you're dead!" Inuyasha said as he began to run at him.

"Kagome…" Luna said, looking at her sister. Silently begging her to stop Inuyasha before her temper got the better of her. Already her field of vision was beginning to cloud over with red.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said, quickly getting Luna's meaning.

Koga watched as Inuyasha went face first into the dirt as some spell triggered by that word took effect. Once he was down, Koga then went to his knees as the blood loss from his wound took over, making him dazed.

"Hurry and get him out of here." Luna said to his men who quickly grabbed him and ran off.

_I hope you'll be okay, Koga…_ Luna thought as she watched him being carried away.

"What the hell! You two let him get away!" Inuyasha shouted as the subjugation spell let up.

"He wasn't fit to fight Inuyasha, and besides, he stopped his pack mates from eating me and Shippo and helped Luna when she got injured." Kagome said gently, trying to calm Inuyasha down.

"I don't give a damn! You let him escape with jewel shards!" Inuyasha said, starting to throw a tantrum.

Fed up with how Inuyasha was acting, she stood up, walked over to him, and kicked him in the gut really hard.

"Inuyasha, you had better listen to Kagome. It would not have been a clean fight, and I would have been the one to kick your ass for trying to start the whole damn thing." Luna said, her eyes going a brighter red.

"Besides, he did help me…" She trailed off as she looked in the direction Koga had been taken off to.

"Also meaning that you and Kagome probably would have preferred it if I hadn't come after you at all. Always getting kidnapped, and then I have to waste time rescuing you…" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Luna couldn't see Kagome's face, but she could smell how the air shifted.

"I see…" Kagome said before looking over at Sango. "Sango, can I borrow Kirara?"

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked as Kirara jumped down from her shoulder to stand in front of Kagome.

"They miss the stinking wolves already…" Inuyasha piped up in disgust.

"I'M GOING BACK HOME, STUPID. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Kagome yelled at him before jumping up on Kirara.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Luna said, jumping up behind her as Kirara sped off toward the well.

Shippo sighed heavily as he watched Kagome leave.

"Kagome sure is scary when she's angry." He said, looking back at Inuyasha who had hid behind a small rock.

"I wasn't scared…" He said in a small voice…

…

Luna watched the scenery as they were headed out of the mountains. About half way out, she spotted the waterfall that hid the entrance to the wolf den behind it. She couldn't help but wonder if Koga had made it back alright.

"Kagome, I'll meet you at home in a few days." She said as she prepared to jump off of Kirara.

"Where are you going?" She asked, looking back at her older twin sister.

"To see if Koga made if back to his den."

"Okay. Just be careful."

Luna nodded as she let herself fall off of Kirara and to the mountain cliff closest to her before taking off towards the wolf den.

It didn't take her long to get to the den.

…

Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting outside the waterfall guarding the den entrance. They were still worried about Koga because he had yet to wake up.

"Do you think he'll be up soon Ginta?" Hakkaku asked as he looked at the path straight ahead.

"I don't know Hakkaku. Koga lost a lot of blood and Sister Luna looked worried about him." Ginta replied, glancing at his friend and then looking back at the same path.

Standing up, the two were about to go on patrol when they smelled someone familiar coming towards the den. Looking up the path they saw someone walking towards the den.

"Hey, is that Sis coming there?" Ginta said, peering at the person.

"I think so. We'll know when they get closer."

It took a few minutes, but they soon saw that it was her. They were about to call down to her, but a fellow wolf demon came out of the water fall to stand beside them. It was Koga's younger brother, Maru.

Both had tan skin and black hair, but Maru's was shorter and his eyes were brown instead of blue, and a few facial features were different.

"What is it Maru?" Hakkaku asked.

"Koga's awake now, and who's that headed this way?" He asked, looking in the direction of Luna and scenting the air.

"It's good that he's awake because that's Luna headed this way. She's probably here to see him." Ginta said.

Nodding in understanding, Maru turned back around to head back inside.

"I'll go tell him she's here. Bring her straight to us, but if that silver haired Mutt shows up, keep them outside and one of let us know if he does." He said, going back through the waterfall.

…

Koga slowly sat up while being careful of his wounded arm. His younger brother had told him what had happened after he had woken up. Some of the wolf underlings raised their heads as they heard his stirring about.

Some of them yipped at him, telling him how happy they were that he was alright and that his brother was returning.

A moment later, Maru walked in.

"I hope you feel alright because you have a visitor…" Maru trailed off.

"Who is it?" Koga asked, wondering if he should be curious or cringe.

The last couple of months the wolf elders had been harping on him to find a mate, but he wouldn't do it so long as the war was going on with the birds of paradise. Now that it was over, they were sure to make him either mate or be gutted…

"Do you even have to ask that?" Maru said sarcastically, smirking at his older brother.

"How could it be her, I left her behind with that damn Mutt?" he retorted with self loathing.

_It's not your fault, you were wounded and she didn't want to see you hurt further…_ His demon soothed.

_Wounded or not I still should have been there for her!_ Koga shouted in his mind and felt his demon go silent.

He was about to beat the answer out of Maru when his demon whispered two words that had his heart skipping a beat.

_She's here…_

It wasn't but a moment later that Hakkaku came in with her in tow.

…

"Hakkaku and me will be hanging around the den somewhere…" A wolf demon that looked similar to Koga said as he pushed Hakkaku back out the door with him.

Once they were gone, Luna walked over to Koga and pulled his injured arm towards her. The wound had stopped bleeding, but it was still pretty serious.

"I didn't think you'd follow us back here." Koga said out loud looking at her in shock.

Luna raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's this? You kiss me after nearly getting your arm torn off and expect me to just disappear. But no, I didn't follow you back. Kagome and I were headed back home and I decided to stop by and check on you. As far as the pain in the ass knows, I'm still with my sister." Luna said, smirking up at him.

Koga was speechless. He had actually thought that that was his last encounter with this woman for a long time to come. It wouldn't have been it for them if he could help it.

"How long are you staying?" Koga asked shaking his head.

"I promised my sister that I wouldn't take too long. I just wanted to see if you were alright. It wouldn't stop bugging me…" Luna stopped mid sentence as that last part slipped out.

Koga couldn't help but laugh at the blush that had crept over her face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Luna said, freaking out.

Koga shook his head at her, his smile still plastered on his face.

"It's just that you look breath taking when you blush like that." He said, reaching over to turn her face up towards his again.

His complement caught her off guard. It was confusing to her to hear him claim her a day ago, and then be gentle and caring with her the next.

_Of course he would be gentle with us. He's our mate, and he wouldn't dare hurt us intentionally._ Her demon whispered to her.

Mentally shaking herself, Luna didn't notice that Koga had come closer to her until his hand caressed the side of her face, making her jump in shock and a bit of fear.

"Don't be scared." He whispered as he seen the fear enter her eyes for a moment before it disappeared altogether.

"I'm not scared, but I don't understand why my…" Luna's sentence was stopped when Koga's lips once again pressed against hers.

This kiss was different than the last one. It was fiercer…

"You're the first person to kiss me and live to tell about it." She said dazed when the kiss was over.

"I believe you told me that you killed the last sick bastard to try and claim you. So I'm not surprised." He said back.

The clearing of a throat broke them out of their trance.

"Maru, what is it?" Koga asked, looking at his brother in irritation.

"Some of our brothers from the North are here to meet with you." He said with a serious look in his eyes.

Whatever they were here for, it was really important.

"I need to get going." Luna said, blushing. "See ya whenever next time I can come by."

With that, she was gone.

"So it's not really instinct driving you in this picture. You like her…" Maru said, teasingly elbowing Koga in the un injured arm.

"Shut up ya creep." Koga said as he walked out of the den to see what his fellow wolf demons from the North wanted.

…

Okay, I know that this chapter is slow but I'm just connecting dots here.

So far, Luna and Koga seem to have sparks already as we see here and in a previous chapter after Inuyasha killed that huge bird of paradise.

Following the anime, we already know what Koga's wolf demon brothers from the north want. Anything else that goes on, you'll have to read and find out for yourself.

Ands for all of the reviews, they really help with writing fan fictions when writers see that people are reading them.

Thanks again,

Bugg18.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kagura

Kagome sat on the bottom step of the well house. It had been a whole day since Luna had jumped off the back of Kirara to go see Koga at his wolf den. She really hoped that her sister was alright. Deciding not to worry herself to death, Kagome then turned her thoughts to Inuyasha.

He was such a jerk at times that she wondered why she forgave him so much. And the way he refused to stop fighting with Koga for some strange reason.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Luna jumping out of the well to land right in front of her.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Luna asked curiously.

Kagome jumped at her sister's voice.

"Oh, you scared me! I was just thinking about why Inuyasha and Koga want to fight so much…" She wondered out loud.

"It's obvious really. Haven't you heard the saying: If you have one male by himself, he will be calm, if you've got two, there'll be a fight, but if you got three… Well you've got trouble" Luna said.

"Oh I get it. Inuyasha and Koga both have canine demon blood in them, so of course they're going to fight over who's the bigger alpha male…" Kagome pieced it together.

"See, it's really obvious." Luna said, nodding in approval.

"Yeah, well Inuyasha's still a jerk." Kagome said crossing her arms in aggravation.

"No argument there!" Luna agreed, sitting next to Kagome.

That's when she noticed the big yellow bag. Raising an eyebrow, Luna chose not to say anything.

…..

Koga stood on a hidden ledge on the mountain the den had been carved into, watching his brother's from the North walking away with several of his men tagging along tempted by power.

_Koga, between our lands lays a castle. The rumors coming out of that place suggests that the current Lord has many jewel shards._ The one who seemed to be of a higher rank said.

_ Yeah, you wouldn't believe this guy_ said the other.

_I think it would be in our best interest to join forces and split the jewel shards we get a hold of. What do you say, Koga?_ The first asked.

If circumstances would have been different, then so would have been his answer.

_Sorry, but I have something else to do before anything else._ He had said, looking only at the wolf underlings at his feet.

_Are you sure Koga?_

_ I'm sure…_

They got up to leave while muttering something under their breath that Koga had to fight back his demon blood.

_You see that?_

_ Yeah, he's got an injury…_

Koga felt his eyebrow twitch at their comment as a few of his men surrounded him asking why he didn't want to join with them. They wanted the shards. Telling them it didn't matter; Koga heard them threatening to go off with or without him. Uncaring, he told them to go ahead, that he didn't care.

Looking back at him arm Koga frowned. It wasn't healing as fast as he had hoped it would. Shaking his head at his turn of events, Koga went back inside to his bed of furs where he could smell a scent that reminded him of the Lunar Flower.

Luna's scent…

…

It had been a couple of days since Luna and Kagome returned to the feudal era after being kidnapped by Koga. So far Inuyasha hadn't said anything concerning Koga or their kidnapping and so hadn't Kagome.

Luna had thought about going back, but decided not to because she knew that Inuyasha and Koga would only get into a fight and she really didn't want to deal with something like that any time soon.

The group was on their way out of the mountain when Kagome sensed a sacred jewel shard.

"See how helpful Kagome is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he looked at Inuyasha who looked like he would rather be hunting something else besides the demon bear cub that had the shard they were hunting for the terrorized village they'd passed about an hour ago.

"Yeah, but I'd feel more like fighting if I could smell a wolf not a bush pig. I'd rather be hunting down that skinny good for nothing fleabag than wasting my time looking for other shards besides his…" Inuyasha fumed.

Everyone knew it was Koga that Inuyasha was talking about.

"There goes the peaceful morning…" Sango muttered.

"Well said…" Luna said.

"I couldn't agree more." Kagome said…

As they continued down the path, they were stopped by group of then thieves.

"Ah!" Shippo squeaked as he jumped up on Luna's shoulder.

"It's alright Shippo. They're nothing to be scared of." Luna said, patting the kit on the top of his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked, eyes pleading with her.

"She's right Shippo. These men aren't anything but common thieves." Miroku said, looking over at the kit as well.

"WE ARE NOT COMMON THIEVES! Well show you monk! Besides it doesn't look like ya got any money on ya, so just leave us the women and we might let ya go alive!" What must have been the lead thief shouted at them in outrage.

Looking away from the man who was squawking like a chicken with its head cut off, Luna spotted the glow of the jewel shard and it was headed right for them.

"Kagome, its coming." Luna said, looking up at the glow that was getting closer and closer.

The ground shook with its every step, then a tree came crashing through the woods right through their fleeing attackers and right at them. Seeing the on coming tree, Sango threw her strange weapon splitting it in half and flying on either side of them.

Seeing that that attack had failed the bear they'd been hunting decided to show his face, standing tall up above the trees on his hind legs. Looking at it, Luna spotted its jewel shard.

"Ya see it Luna?" Inuyasha asked, taking out his sword.

"The shard is in its forehead!" She said, as she destroyed another tree that had been thrown at her and Kagome.

With a nod, Inuyasha took off up to the tree tops. When he got up there, he was able to get one swing in at the bear before a swarm of what looked like insects swarmed the bear, stole the jewel shard, and now was making off with it.

Looking up at them, Luna felt a sense of déjà vu she always felt when she saw those poisonous bugs…

_It's as if I've seen those insects before, but where!_ Luna thought as she tried to remember, only causing other painful memories to surface, forcing her to shove them away. The meaning of that scared Luna.

_It could only mean one thing, and that one thing was supposed to be dead…._

Shoving her emotions aside too, Luna followed her friends as they ran after those bugs and the jewel shard they were carrying.

….

Koga sat on a cliff at the top of the waterfall of the den's entrance watching the landscape and wondering how his pack members who had left were doing. Some of the ones who left were a few of his best warriors.

The smell of food brought him out of his thoughts as his stomach let him know it was time to find something to eat. Jumping down from his perch, he went into the den. It didn't take him long to get food, being the alpha and all that crap as he called it when it became an aggravation or just wasn't in the mood.

Just as he finished eating, he watched as Ginta and Hakkaku were bringing in a wolf demon from the northern tribe with wounds that were fatal for even a demon. Seeing this, his heart sank.

Getting to his feet he rushed over to them, his brother Maru half way to him on his way to get Koga.

"What happened?" He asked, dread coursing through him. What ever happened wasn't good, Koga could smell that…

"I was only… able to get… one…" He said, holding the jewel shard up for Koga to see in his bloody hand. "You must hurry, Koga… Or… Everyone will be… slaughtered…"

Hearing that, Koga wasted not another second as he took off as fast as his legs could carry him.

Maru watched his older brother take off to go help their pack members before turning to the seriously injured wolf demon.

"Come on, let's get him inside." He said, turning to lead him to the healers just as he caught his scent. It shocked him so bad that he couldn't find his voice quick enough to warn Ginta to not touch him.

"I have to ask how you got back with all of those injuries?" he had asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Just as Ginta had done this, the wolf demon in front of them just fell in half as old blood went everywhere.

"He's dead!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed at the same time.

"Damn. He was dead when he got here. His blood smells like he's been dead for hours!" Maru said, shock still on his face. Shaking his head to clear it, Maru ordered Ginta and Hakkaku to wrap his body in furs and burry him with the pack members who had passed on.

…

They had been running for hours after the strange poisonous insects. It seemed like every time Luna, Inuyasha, or Kirara nearly caught up with them they would speed up.

"It's as if they're leading us into a trap!" Luna shouted.

No sooner had the others agreed with her did they see the swarm of insects land behind a huge gate of a castle.

A castle with an air that smelled like the dead….

Inuyasha, as usual, ran head long for the gate taking it down in one swing to reveal an entire courtyard filled with the bodies of slain wolf demons. The entire group was shocked at the carnage in front of them.

"Who or what could have done this?" Kagome wondered out loud as a sad filled pang struck the caring side of her heart.

Looking at the dead bodies, Luna recognized some of the wolf demons from Koga's pack. Even the one who had thrown the spear at Kagome as she had knocked her sister out of the way was among the dead.

She felt relieved however, when she couldn't see any trace of Koga.

"I don't know, but they caused a lot of damage. Some of the wolf demons here belong to Koga's pack." Luna said, looking over the dead bodies again.

"You're right, but I don't see Koga with them." Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha muttered something about a scrawny wolf being a coward which Luna chose to ignore before she would 'accidentally' turn Inuyasha into a blood Inuyasha.

Just as they were about to explore what Luna found as an extremely familiar castle, all of the dead bodies just got up and instantly attacked Inuyasha all at once. It was so sudden that no one had time to react. At the end of it, Inuyasha had to tear several of them apart and got blood all over him in the process before they fell back to the ground again.

Luna was about to ask what the hell had happened before she felt a familiar presence behind her. Turning around she seen the last person she wanted to be there at that moment.

It was Koga…

…..

The figure standing in the shadows of the castle gave and evil laugh behind her wind fan. These fools had walked into her master's trap perfectly, and now they all would be a part of her wind dance. She could still hear Naraku's orders clear as a bell in her head.

_Have Inuyasha and the young leader of the wolf demon tribe battle it out and reward the victor with his own demise. Oh, and Kagura…_

_ Bring me the real jewel shard or I will be most displeased…_

…

Hello again! Thanks for the four reviews those who sent them! They can help tons… Just a heads up, I was trying to stick with the anime a little ways and I will, but from this point on the twists I throw in will change the anime follow up in this story a good bit. Hopefully it will work like a charm, but if it doesn't, feel free to suggest anything and I'll change it if it doesn't work out!

Thanks again!

Bugg18.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fight to the Death

_An hour earlier…_

Koga looked at the jewel shard that wolf demon had handed him and he heard what he had said over in his head again.

_You must hurry, Koga. Or everyone will be slaughtered…_ Instantly he could tell that the wolf demon before him was dead, but if his pack and friends were in danger he didn't have time to stop and ask questions.

"I'll put this to good use." He said as he jammed the new shard into his arm that had held the one that bird of paradise had ripped out.

…

_An hour later…_

Koga spotted the castle at last and jumped up on top of the huge gate that blocked the entrance. The sight that greeted him almost made him fall off. Every single wolf demon who had come here was laying on the ground, many in pieces.

"INUYASHA." He snarled out in rage when he spotted that _Mutt _standing in the middle of his fallen brothers covered in their blood.

"I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HATE ME, BUT TO GO TO LENGHTS LIKE THIS." He shouted pointing at his dead brethren.

"Wait a minutes! Before you jump to conclusions, I didn't kill them. They were dead before I even got here." Inuyasha said, knowing Koga probably wouldn't believe him.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME YOU BASTARD. YOU'RE COVERED IN THEIR BLOOD!" Koga shouted in rage as his blue eyes were lit ablaze from all of the anger and hate within him.

"No, Koga! He's telling the truth!" Luna called up to him.

"Luna…" Koga whispered as he looked and realized that she and her sister and friends were standing close to a castle wall, shock and horror all over their faces and in Luna's eyes.

"They were dead before we got here then the came back to life for a moment and attacked us then fell over dead! You have to believe us!" She said, hoping that Koga would listen to her.

Koga sighed heavily as he looked at her then his dead brothers before looking back at her again. In his eyes, Luna could see what was going through his mind. He was being driven by grief, pain, and thirsting for revenge on the one who had caused this. The one he thought was Inuyasha…

"Luna, don't even try to protect that cur, even for your sister's sake. He _will_ pay for killing my friends." Koga said his voice turning to ice.

"Koga, don't!" Luna shouted at him when he jumped from his perch on the castle wall and launched a powerful attack directly at Inuyasha who barely got out of the way in time.

That was when Luna noticed a glow coming from Koga's right arm where his jewel shard had been torn out. It seemed to fuel the power to his attacks. Whatever it was, it wasn't a jewel shard…

"Please Koga, you have to believe us. Inuyasha didn't kill your friends. It was someone else." Kagome said, trying to reason with him.

"Shut up! I'm not blind. I believe what I can see with my own eyes." Koga yelled, rage filling him completely.

"Koga, listen to what she's saying! This whole thing is a trap, and whatever is in your arm isn't a jewel shard!" Luna said as she too tried to get Koga to see reason.

"You two might want to stop wasting your breath. He's got a block of wood for a brain and can't grasp anything to complicated save for a few punches in the head." Inuyasha said to Luna and Kagome when he could see that Koga still wouldn't listen.

Inuyasha really hated Naraku in that moment, always hiding in the shadows while he watched the world of others being torn apart. Looking in the shadows of the castle, Inuyasha could smell him…

"You need to pay attention if you want to live." Koga snarled at Inuyasha who did nothing but looking around the shadows of the castle. "What are you looking at?" Koga yelled in rage. That Mutt had killed his friends and now he was ignoring him as if he'd done nothing wrong!

Koga leaped at Inuyasha then who barely got his sword up in time to doge the attack that was going straight for his head.

_He will die for killing my pack members. Those I led and the ones from my old home…_ Koga silently vowed.

…...

Luna, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku stood near the castle wall as they watched Koga attack Inuyasha while Inuyasha defended himself. You couldn't blame Inuyasha for doing that. If he didn't, then Koga would kill him on the spot. Then he'd never be able to fess his feelings for Kagome.

"I bet Naraku's hiding in the castle." Miroku said, looking at the castle they were standing in.

"Yeah, I can sense a demonic aura coming from inside." Sango agreed. "We should probably go in."

"Normally going head first into your enemies trap is unwise." Miroku said, but resigned to go in if Sango went. He had to look out for her backside after all. Then Miroku felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"You just thought about my butt again didn't you?" Sango said, glaring at the monk who only smiled in response before running off to the castle leaving Kagome, Luna, and Shippo in the care of Kirara as Sango followed behind him muttering something about knocking his block off…

"How are we going to stop them Kagome?" Shippo asked from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know Shippo. Can you think of anything Luna?" Kagome said, turning to look at her older sister but getting no reply. She could see that Luna was staring at the castle itself with a haunted look in her eyes…

_What is it about this place that has Luna looking like that?_ Kagome thought as she watched her older twin sister with worry.

…

Luna regretted looking at the castle to see what Inuyasha had been trying to search out with his senses. As soon as she took her first good look at the castle, one of the memories she had completely shut out came back to her.

It was in this very castle that she had grown up in.

The one she had watched her father be murdered in.

Her hell hole of pain and a man she never wanted to remember as long as the rest of her life…

She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't notice that one of Koga's attacks had strayed from the fight he and Inuyasha were fighting. Luna didn't even know what had happened when she found herself on the back of Kirara on the top of a roof.

"What just happened?" Luna asked skeptically.

"One of Koga's attacks strayed off and would have hit us if Kirara hadn't snatched us out of there like she did." Kagome quickly explained, looking a little shocked.

Both thanked Kirara as they got off of her and looked down at the fight again. Up this high, they should be safe from any other straying attacks from off of the ground.

"Is there _something_ we can do?" Kagome asked again.

"Short of going down there and jumping in between the two, I don't know." Luna said. If Luna went down there, it would more than likely stop Koga but definitely would not stop Inuyasha. He'd just throw the wind scar and make me move that way. Kagome may be able to do it though…

Or so she thought.

"Don't you dare hurt Kagome." Inuyasha snarled at Koga who only scoffed at him.

"If your woman gets hurt, then it's on your head simply because you should have thought about it before murdering my men and brothers." Koga snarled back.

_Well… There went that idea... _Luna thought as she watched Inuyasha and Koga continue fighting. Luna was about to go down there herself when Koga caught an opening to Inuyasha and not only broke his arm in the span of a few seconds, but used him to create a crater.

A crater Inuyasha wasn't getting up from…

…

Koga's breaths came quickly and very heavy as he looked at the bottom of the hold his very dead opponent lay in.

"Finally, that murdering bastard is dead. My men are avenged…" He said in a low voice.

Looking up on the roof top Luna and her sister were sitting on, Koga could see a hurt expression on her face as she looked back at him. Their gazes held for a moment before Luna looked down at her sister who watched the crater at his feet as tears ran down her face, waiting for the Mutt to get back up.

_Don't worry you murdering dog face; I'll look after your woman as well. Since she helped my pack and is the younger sister of my woman…_ Koga thought as he sensed the approach of another demon.

"Show yourself!" Koga demanded as he looked at the demon walking towards him.

"Congratulations! Now you can die without any regrets." said a female voice as the demon stepped out of the shadows.

As she revealed herself, the wind shifted direction and made Luna's blood run cold. That woman's scent was the same as the man who she had killed with her bare hands as a little kid.

She smelled like her uncle…

…

Sorry it was a little bit before I got this up, due to tons of home problems and what not. Thanks for all of the reviews, they really help. The next chapter will be up soon. Read to find out what happens next!

Thanks,

Bugg18


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fake Jewel Shard

Luna could only stare in disbelief at the woman in front of her. She had been sure that her uncle was dead, and that the Onigumo they had met in the forest she and her sister had found Inuyasha was just some human man gone demon with the same name before changing it, not the same man Luna had thought she had killed.

_No! It's impossible. I killed him with my own hands. There's no way that Naraku is me and Kagome's uncle!_ Luna thought in shock, which she was pulled out of as the woman looked back up at her directly.

"Why the shocked expression Luna, the long lost vampire demon princess and eldest daughter of the Higaurashi clan?" She asked, mockingly. "Oh wait, how could I have forgotten? Thanks to my scent you just found out that your uncle that you killed for murdering your father and tormenting you is still alive. Silly me…"

Koga could only look at the woman he had claimed as his own in shock. She was the vampire demon princess he had been introduced to all those years ago shortly before she disappeared off the face of the earth. It had been rumored that she had been killed along side her father. After years of hearing and seeing nothing of her, he had begun to believe it!

_By the look on Kagome's face, it seems that Luna kept it from even her own flesh and blood. Why didn't she tell someone? Least of all me!_ Koga thought as he looked back over at Luna who had her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Oh, how forgetful of me, my name is Kagura. Now that that's out of the way, it's time for your fatal reward wolf boy." Kagura said as she opened her odd looking fan and the dead wolves got back up again.

_What the hell! My men, they were dead so why are they getting back up as if nothing had happened?_ Koga thought as his eyes widened in shock as he remembered the wolf demon that had stumbled back to the den and how he had smelled dead, _Meaning that this was a trap so Inuyasha was telling the truth. Even Luna tried to warn me but I didn't listen!_

"Surprised? Well, they had to get up to attend your death didn't they? After all, you'll be joining them soon." Kagura smirked.

"We'll see about that wench! I'll kill you before I go down." Koga snarled at her as he started to run at the demon.

He was about half way to her when pain shot through his entire body, making all of his movements impossible.

_What the… I can't move!_ Koga thought in alarm as he felt himself fall towards the ground. Putting his good arm out, Koga was able to prop himself up in crouching position as Kagura lightly laughed.

"What's the matter wolf boy? Did the crystallized poison shard in your arm start affecting you?" Kagura taunted as she raised her fan, "Now it's time to collect the real jewel shards!" She said before waving her fan at Koga.

"Dance of blades!"

"Koga!" Luna shouted as fear gripped her in a way it hadn't in a long time. She jumped off of the roof, but no matter what she did, she knew she wasn't fast enough to get to him before it hit him.

After seeing the first three wind blades hit him, somehow Luna found her way to him and pushed him to the ground before the final blade could cut him in half, but not before it scratched her across the back slightly.

"You, get out of the way! My master wants you alive!" Kagura ordered, displeasure written all across her face.

Pushing herself off of Koga and into a sitting position, Luna looked over at Kagura as the wind blew her scent back at her face again. That scent made Luna feel the vibration start in the back of her throat, and slowly built up until it was a vicious snarl.

"I don't care who you are, but you smell so much like that sick bastard who hurt me many times before I tore him apart. How he survived it, I don't care. I'll just tear him to pieces again and destroy every single piece if I have to, just like what I'm about to do to your sorry hide." Luna growled before looking back at Koga. Placing a hand on his forehead, she could already feel the fever building up in him.

"I'm sorry, Luna… I should have listened to you…" He whispered, looking up into her eyes which softened slightly.

"Shh… It's not your fault. We were all tricked…" She said gently, moving some of his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Kagura declared as she raised her fan again to deliver another attack.

Just as she was about to wave her fan at the two in front of her, Kagura felt pure energy flying at her really fast. So instead of attacking the wolf demon and vampire demon before her, she tugged on the wind strings of the dead wolf demons to pull them into a mass to shield her from the little priestess's sacred arrows.

"So that's your sacred arrow, Kagome…" Kagura said, looking up at the twin sister of the girl before her.

Seeing that Kagura was distracted, Luna quickly moved from Koga's side to the crater that Inuyasha had been punched into. Sliding down, Luna placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and gently shook him. Other than stir slightly, he didn't do anything.

"Inuyasha, wake up! Kagome needs you!" She said, shaking him again and sighing in relief when he started fighting to regain consciousness. Deciding to help him for once, Luna then bit her wrist and let a few drops of her blood land in his mouth which he swallowed.

It wasn't enough to fix his broken arm, but it was enough to get him to wake up and heal most of his small wounds. Seeing that he was starting to wake up, Luna left to make sure Kagura didn't kill any of her friends, sister, or Koga.

As she crawled up the small crater, Luna seen Kagura about to throw an attack at her sister. Growling at the back of her throat, Luna ran up and jumped at her effectively knocked her to the ground where they struggled over who would come out where.

Luna stopped the moment she felt something sharp at her throat. Glancing down, she could see Kagura's fan held down on her throat. So it was a magic fan was it? Those wind blades were sharp because the fan they were summoned with had a sharp edge.

However, Kagura forgot one small thing, to pin down her hands. Moving quickly, Luna grabbed the hand that held the fan and twisted it till it made a loud resounding snap. As the wind demon yelped it pain, Luna got her feet under her and kicked her as far away as she could.

Landing across the courtyard, Kagura looked at the slip of a girl in surprise. Her powers and abilities surpassed that of what she was told of by her master. Calling her dropped fan to her other hand, Kagura raised her fan to unleash her wind magic when something red caught her eye. Looking to see what it was, her eyes widened in disbelief.

Turning to see what it was, Luna seen Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that while you were distracted, I used some of the healing capabilities of my vampire demon blood to help revive my friend." Luna snickered, showing off her fangs in the process as her eyes glowed slightly.

…

Inuyasha propped himself up on his sword for a moment, before looking at Kagura and scenting the wind.

"Indeed, it does look like you didn't finish the job wolf boy!" Kagura shouted at Koga's still form watching her. His only response was the low growl that came from his direction.

"If you think that wolf cub over there can kill me, you might as well think again. However, unforgivable as that is, that's not what really pisses me off and brings back my will to fight; it's the smell of that bastard Naraku that covers you that does." Inuyasha snarled.

"And it doesn't help you that I watched you threaten Kagome!" He shouted as he used his good arm to fling the wind scar at Kagura, who only raised her fan up and the wind scar just fell apart.

_Damn it! I can only draw half of my sword's power for the wind scar! How did she stop even that weakened wind scar any way? It didn't even scratch her. Unless… That fan! It caused those blades of wind earlier. Could it be that she's a…_ Inuyasha's thought trailed off as Kagura raised her odd fan.

"Dance of the dragon!" she shouted as huge whirlwinds began making a huge mess of everything around them. Inuyasha barely got his sword up in time to block it, and got pushed back a yard or two.

"I see you have an affinity with wind magic!" Inuyasha observed.

"You are correct. I am Kagura the wind sorceress after all. Every breeze of wind in the castle is under _my_ control, even yours." Kagura taunted.

Inuyasha knew she was telling the truth. Every time she could see that he sensed the wind scar, she would take control of the wind and suppress his aura, making all of the wind hers and not any of it his. Apparently she had caught on after his first attempt to use the wind scar on her.

He looked up at Kagome who could only watch the events unfold below her, then to Luna who went between glancing up at his battle and keeping worried eyes on Koga, whose whole right arm was now purple from what looked like poison. He had to do something fast or else they'd never leave this place…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kagura's Escape

"Kagome, what are we gonna do?" Shippo asked frantically as he too watched what was going on below them.

"We're going to do what we can Shippo." Kagome said as she realized something. "Kagura said that she controlled all of the wind in this castlel right?"

"She did, but why Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously.

"I've got an idea…" Kagome said as she drew back an arrow and fired it in Kagura's direction. Landing in between Inuyasha and Kagura, Kagome watched with satisfaction as the wind was purified.

…

"Ha! That girl may be able to use the sacred arrow, but her aim is terrible!" Kagura said in disgust as she turned back to her fight only to notice that the wind had purified her control over it.

A moment after the wind had been purified, Inuyasha once again senced the wind scar.

_So Kagome's arrow can neutralize the wind under her control._ Inuyasha realized as he once again flared his aura to try and launch the wind scar at Kagura again.

"Fool! I only need to create more wind!" 'Kagura said as she waved her fan when she seen the half demons before her raise his sword above his head to attack her again.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed when he felt the wind scar dissipate _again_. There had to be some way for him to nab control over his own wind and neutralize her hold over it.

"Wait a minute… Kagome, shoot me with your arrow!" He shouted up at Kagome who only looked back at him like he had grown two heads.

"Inuyasha, are you insane? My sacred arrow could kill you!" Kagome shouted back, worry written all over her face.

"Just trust me and shoot!" He shouted back, training his eyes back on Kagura to make sure she didn't do anything funny.

Nodding in understanding, Kagome drew back an arrow on her bow and aimed it towards Inuyasha before releasing it as it burst into the purple-pink color of her priestess powers. This time it landed right in front of Inuyasha as it purified the wind on his end of the courtyard, far enough to not affect Kagura's wind.

That was when Inuyasha sensed the wind scar again, and it didn't vanish this time no matter how much Kagura's wind surged and grew and changed.

"It's over Kagura!" Inuyasha roared as he brought up his sword in one hand.

"WIND SCAR!" The wind scar left Inuyasha's sword quickly and struck Kagura. However, before it could finish her off, everyone watched as she escaped on a huge feather as her clothes and flesh were slightly singed and burned.

As Kagura flew off, Inuyasha spotted what looked like a burn scar in the shape of a spider on her back. Once she was gone, Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga away.

Once Kagura disappeared completely from sight, Inuyasha spotted Sango and Miroku walking out of the rapidly fading illusion of the haunted castle back to its original form of long forgotten castle ruins. Scratches and bruises covering what could be seen of their bodies.

"Miroku, Sango, you guys alright?" Inuyasha asked as he frantically searched the area for Kagome, barely hearing their responses that they were okay.

He sighed in relief when Kirara landed next to him with Kagome and Shippo on her back. Running over to the huge fire cat, Inuyasha pulled Kagome down and crushed her close to him.

"You're not hurt are you Kagome?" He asked as he buried his nose in Kagome's hair.

"I'm okay." She said soothingly after a moment of shock passed through her system and returned his hug. They stayed that way for a moment before Luna called their attention.

Looking over to where he sister was, she gasped in surprise when she saw Luna sitting by Koga's side as he lay on the ground. When she got closer, she was able to see that Koga's entire right arm was a dark purple.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Luna ask her, worry and fear clear in her icy silver eyes.

Looking at Koga's arm, Kagome could sense the crystallized miasma's presence, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was.

"He might have a chance if we could find and get rid of that poison miasma crystal." Kagome said, looking back at Luna. "Can you still see it?"

"The dark energy around it has weakened some, but it's still there." Luna said, looking at it again, even pointing to it to show Kagome where it was.

Reaching her hand out to try and remove it, she was shocked slightly by a barrier that surrounded it.

"Forget about me… I tried to kill… Inuyasha…" Koga whispered as the felt the poison begin to finish him off.

"Don't say shit like that!" Luna gently growled at him. She didn't want him to die.

A moment later, a shadow fell over the three of them. Looking up, they see Inuyasha walk over, his broken arm hanging limp at his side while the other dragged the Tetsusaiga.

"If you can hang on just a little bit longer, there is another way to save you. Hold out your arm and I'll cut it off with the poisoned crystal shard." He said, holding Tetsusaiga up.

"No! There had to be something else we can do for him!" Luna nearly shouted.

"You ran into something when you tried to touch it didn't you Kagome?" Shippo asked as he climbed up on Kagome's shoulder.

At Kagome's nod, he continued.

"Then can't you use your sacred arrow to break it? Then couldn't you feed Koga some of your blood Luna, to help heal him?' He asked, looking from Kagome to Luna.

"We could give it a try…" Kagome offered.

Looking back down at Koga in thought, Luna froze as dread filled her heart. Koga looked as though he had fallen into a death like sleep as the poison's effect became worse.

"Koga!" Luna called, but he didn't stir…

…

Sorry but I felt like throwing in some suspense. Don't think this is the end, keep reading once the next chapter comes out!

Thanks for reviews!

Bugg18.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Rivalries and Friendships

"Koga, please wake up!" Luna cried frantically shaking him gently to try and wake him up. Still the wolf demon gave no response. Placing two of her fingers on his neck, she sighed in relief when she found his pulse. It was weak, but still there.

"We have to hurry Kagome, his pulse is getting weaker." She said, looking back up at her sister.

Nodding in understanding, Kagome grabbed one of her arrows as Luna stretched out Koga's arm. When Kagome brought her arrow down on the poisoned crystal, not only did it break the barrier but bring it out and purify it. Once it was gone, the purple faded from Koga's arm, all but where the crystal had been, through the whole process, Koga barely stirred.

Luna then bit her wrist and was about to put it up to Koga's mouth when she paused. He was in no condition to drink it on his own. Hoping he wouldn't be angry with her for forcing him to drink her blood, Luna took a mouthful of her own blood before putting her lips to Koga's and letting the blood drip into his mouth as she stroked his throat to make him swallow it.

Pulling back from the bloody kiss, she watched and waited. After a few moments, Koga began to stir and slowly woke up. Seeing his blue eyes looking up at her, Luna couldn't help the smile that broke across her face. It was the first real smile she had smiled in years…

…

_Koga, please wake up!_ That voice sounded distant, but Koga wanted to wake and answer it. However, there was something that was holding him back. He knew he was dying, that it was Luna who was calling to him, that he had lost many of his pack brothers and wolf demon brothers from home, and that he had missed his chance to avenge their deaths after being tricked into thinking it was Inuyasha and not that wind witch…

That was when he felt a pain in his arm, the one the poison was in. It felt like something had torn it apart and removed the poisoned crystal. The relief was short lived however, since the poison had spread a little in his arm, it was still there and still hurt. A moment later, he felt a familiar pressure on his lips as something dripped into his mouth that tasted like blood.

_This blood belongs to Luna. Why is she helping a fool like me? I don't deserve to be saved…_ Koga thought in self loathing. If he hadn't have been such a fool and rushed into everything, then this wouldn't have happened.

It was then that images flashed through Koga's mind, memories that were not his own. He saw Luna as a little girl; holding a long object in her mind while her lips moved as if she were singing, pink lines visible on her arms. Then he seen her with what must have been her sister Kagome sitting on either side of a woman who looked similar to them holding an infant in a blue blanket. It went on to show him the well they climb into to get to his world and back to their strange one.

Koga could even see and feel the longing Luna had to see him alive and well, to be near him…

The slight pressure on his lips disappeared, and he finally found the strength to open his eyes to be greeted by a beautiful smile from Luna as she held his head on her lap.

"Luna…" He whispered.

Hearing him whisper her name made the tears Luna had been holding back spill from her eyes. She never would be able to say how happy she was that he was alive.

"Koga, are you alright?" She asked him, brushing some of his black hair out of his eyes.

Koga nodded once. His arm was now numb from the effects of the poison being neutralized by Luna's blood. As much as he would like to stay by her, he had to get back to his pack.

"I'm alright Luna, but could you please leave me be for a while. I have to get back to my pack…" He said trailing off.

Koga felt a pang in his chest when he seen the small bit of hurt in Luna's eyes, but it lingered when she nodded her head in understanding. Giving him a small smile, Luna brushed her fingers through his hair once more before getting up and leaving with her twin sister and friends.

He lay there for a few moments more before testing out his limbs. They still hurt terribly as he slowly got to his feet. As he was about to walk out of castle ruins, Koga stopped long enough to start a small fire and throw it in the mass of blood and dead bodies.

It wasn't much of a funeral, but it was the best he could offer in his wounded state and he didn't want his pack to come down and see what had happened to their brethren.

Kagura had made many of the packs females widows and the new born pups fatherless…

_That wench and her master Naraku will pay for what they have done even if I have to team up with that Mutt to do so…_ Koga mentally snarled to himself.

…

Kagome kept glancing at her sister over Inuyasha's shoulder as she bandaged his arm up. She could see that leaving Koga behind had hurt Luna greatly.

_And to think I know how she feels. That one time Inuyasha had gotten hurt and had forced us to return home I felt the same way. Poor Luna_. Kagome thought as tears for her sister welled up in her eyes.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking over his shoulder at Kagome. He didn't see any on her face, but he could smell the tears. He really didn't like to see Kagome cry. It always made the softer side of his heart twist painfully.

Kagome only shook her head and continued to bandage his wounds as she continued struggling to not cry.

_Oh, and about the whole running off to see Kikyo thing… Just so you know, I won't say anything to Kagome about how you feel about her. It's just that you need to choose one, and don't you dare play with either heart while you decide. If you do, I will rip yours out for the sake of my younger twin sister._

_Does my indecision and going off to see Kikyo making Kagome cry like this?_ Inuyasha wondered. If it was so, then he owed Luna the chance to rip his heart out…

Once Kagome had finished bandaging up his wounds, he grabbed Kagome by her hand and led her out side of their camp..

"Now, what's wrong Kagome?" He asked again.

"It's nothing don't worry about it, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly, turning to go back into the hut.

Sighing, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm to stop her from going back into the camp site. Before she could get the chance to ask him anything or make him let her go, he pulled her to him and put his arms around her.

"Kagome, look I might be a jack ass most of the time but I hate to see you cry. How can I help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?" He said, leaning his head down to rest on top of Kagome's shoulder.

The minute she stayed quiet felt like an hour to Inuyasha before she finally spoke.

"It's Luna. She's feeling what I felt that time you made me go home when you were badly hurt. What I feel every time you disappear to go and see _her_…" Kagome trailed off as her tears finally over flowed.

Inuyasha's heart twisted like it never had before. So his running off to see Kikyo had been hurting her. He wished he could have them both, but apparently that was going to be impossible. Inuyasha didn't really want to hurt either of them, but he had to choose.

Luna had been right after all. Playing with their hearts weren't fair to either of them. His time with Kikyo had passed, as painful as it was to admit it; as his time with Kagome was right here and now and would passed him by if he didn't snap the hell out of his stupidity.

_I'm sorry Kikyo, but our time ended fifty years ago…_ Inuyasha thought as he braced himself to say something he should have said a long time ago.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

_Did he just say that he was sorry?_ Kagome thought in shock. "Inuyasha-"

"Shh… I'm sorry I hurt you like that Kagome. You've gotta understand that she was the first one I fell for even if she is dead, but our time ended fifty years ago. Kikyo died before I could swallow my pride to tell her how I felt, and here I am now about to repeat that mistake with you!" He said, his arms tightening around Kagome a bit. "Kagome, I won't deny that I still care for Kikyo, but I care even more for _you_. I… I love you Kagome…"

If Kagome was shocked before, she was stunned now. Not only had he apologized to her, but had said that he _loved_ her! She knew he wasn't kidding around. Placing her arms around him, Kagome felt her heart beat faster.

"I love you too, Inuyasha…" She whispered, her sadness fading slightly.

…

Luna felt happy for her sister. Inuyasha had finally pulled out the stick up his ass and chose one. However that happy feeling didn't last long. She had figured that Kagome could sympathize with her because their situations where similar. Only where hers was Inuyasha's indecisiveness, Luna's was of Koga's grief and responsibility to his pack and those who've been killed by Naraku. Things she would never fault him for, but it hurt that he had to leave so soon after she almost lost him.

She hadn't said it yet, but she knew that she had fallen fast for the fastest wolf demon out there. Not only that, but her demon blood seemed to accept him as her mate rather quickly.

Smiling sadly to herself, Luna went back to camp and laid down to go to sleep, ignoring the food that had been set beside her sleeping bag. She wasn't hungry, or thirsty…

…

Maru looked at his brother's still form. Koga had been bitter ever since his return with serious wounds and bad news the entire pack had anticipated. When he had told him what had happened to the wolf demon who had brought them the apparent _fake_ jewel shard, Koga had turned to the nearest cave wall and proceeded to punch it repeatedly.

Koga didn't stop hitting it until his hand was completely bloody before sitting down against it. He hadn't moved since and would growl at anybody who came near him. Maru had managed to get Koga to allow him to bandage up his hand to stop the bleeding. Other than that, he spoke to no one, looked at no one…

Nothing…

"Maru…"

Maru was so stunned that he jumped when his brother called him. Looking over, he could see that Koga looked over at him expectantly. Standing to his feet, he walked over and stood next to his older brother.

"What is it, onii-san?" he asked.

"Go get Ginta and Hakkaku and bring them here." Koga ordered, looking back in the same direction he'd been staring off to for the passed week while he waited. When the three of them came back, Koga looked up at them before standing up. His wounds had healed quite nicely thanks to Luna sharing her blood with him…

"If you three have any body to say bye to or something to get, you might as well make good use of the next hour because we're heading out." Koga said, heading for the center of the main cave as the three of them looked at each other in confusion.

Once he was in the center of the main cave, Koga switched to their native language once he had the attention of every one.

"_I'm heading out to avenge the death of our men, so I'm leaving one of you in charge. The rest of you are to follow the one I chose as if the orders were coming from me until I, Maru, Ginta, or Hakkaku return. I'll be stopping by every once and a while to check up on things. If one thing's out of place, I'll deal with it the moment I get back._" He said before picking out the older of a set of pup twins that were siblings of Ginta's to be in charge until they got back.

An hour later, the four of them hit the road, or rather, Koga left his brother and beta's to eat the dust he kicked up from running.

Koga would have to swallow a lot of pride to go asking that Mutt to let them tag along, but for his pack or Luna he'd do what was necessary. Many of his warriors had offered to go with him, but he had refused. He'd seen enough mass of carnage of his people to last a life time. The only reason he let Maru, Ginta, and Hakkaku come along with a few of the wolf familiars was because they would have followed him either way.

_Please don't go too far from the mountain's Luna, I need to talk to you as well as that Mutt…_ Koga thought as his legs went in the direction he could pick up her fading scent.


End file.
